The Phoenix's Song
by Mars Fire Goddess
Summary: She was born there by mistake so she was taken back to where she belongs. But when her home is destroyed she finally gets a chance to return to the one she loves. Only problem is he thinks she is dead.
1. Her Broken Wing

I hope you enjoy, please review afterwards! It makes my day complete!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon, nor Mobil Suit Gundam Wing  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A young woman stood gazing up at a large building. It was the Sanc Palace, or the Peacecraft Academy as the young "princess" liked to call it. This particular young woman had seen her fair share of royalty in her life…and Relena Peacecraft of the Sanc Kingdom was not a princess. A princess would fight to protect her country, a princess would die to keep her people safe. No, Relena was not a princess, not one that she herself would be proud to be called. With a heavy sigh, the mysterious girl looked around, half hoping to find who she was looking for, and half dreading what he would say once he saw her. She marveled at how much had changed in the short time she was gone. Students went to a fro around the grounds, getting to class, doing last minute studying or simply talking to one another. This was nothing like the war she had known before.  
  
War. She loathed that word. War had taken her friends from her, it had destroyed the life she had worked so hard to build, it had torn her away from the one man she loved. It was as if Destiny herself was against her. But she couldn't stop now. Not now when she was so close to seeing him again. Of course it had only been about two years here, but it had been an entire lifetime where she had come from. An entire lifetime of living a lie, or at least she felt like it was a lie. She knew her destiny, she knew of what she was suppose to do, but why couldn't she have just one life where she could find true love. Why couldn't the old bag of a Time Guardian just leave her alone and happy in this life? A life where she had found a man that loved her for who she was, and not cared about what others thought. Sure, back in the Silver Millennium she had been told she had found her soul mate, but she never felt it. Everything had been chosen for her, never to let her live her own life.  
  
The others didn't notice, they were princesses that never questioned what they were told to do. They acted as proper ladies and never argued back. She didn't. They had accepted the fact that the men they were to marry had been chosen for them. She refused. They had gone along obediently with what their parents had chosen to arrange for their future. She hadn't. Even the more aggressive of the princesses didn't think twice about the idea of choosing someone to be with out of love. She did.  
  
But none of that mattered anymore. They were gone. All of them, leaving her to be the only survivor. Leaving her to carry the sorrow alone. Sure, she could have stayed there and continued to protect the universe she had pledged her self to, except for the fact that it no longer existed. Being the ONLY survivor means the ONLY survivor. She had failed to protect them, her friends, her family…the entire dimension. And now there was no where to go except back. Back to where she had known true happiness. Back to where she didn't have to be a senshi or princess.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, the young woman cleared her mind of those thoughts. If she was going to do it she had to do it now before she lost her nerve. Otherwise she may never be able to see him again.  
  
Lady Une smiled at all present. The gundam pilots and their associates, including the leader of the Preventors, Milliardo, Noin, Hilde, and of course Relena Peacecraft had assembled for a routine meeting. The Eve's War had been over for almost three months and everything was running smoothly again. She just didn't want to take any chances that something could start up again.  
  
The brunette woman looked around quietly at those present in the room. Sitting beside her was the established Relena Peacecraft, now Vice Foreign Minister Dorlin. She sat chatting merrily with her brother Milliardo Peacecraft and his fiancé Noin. The two seemed to be spending as much time together as possible in order to make up for all the years they were apart. To her right was the navy haired girl Hilde, who had been working with the gundam pilot Duo Maxwell at his scrap yard. She was currently in a deep conversation with the ever polite pilot of Sandrock, Quatre Winner. Sitting beside them were Heero Yuy and the green eyed acrobat Trowa Barton. The two seemed to be quietly talking to one another, neither really doing that much seeing as they were both still slightly reserved. And lastly, Chang Wufei sat with his arms crossed over his chest while his braided annoyance, namely Duo, rambled on about anything and everything.  
  
Lady Une loved to see that they were all being able to act more like the teenagers they should have been. And as much as she hated to break up the happy chatter, they still had a meeting to hold. It was being held at the Peacecraft Academy this time instead of the Preventor headquarters, simply because the brown haired woman needed a change of scenery. She was about to gain everybody's attention so they could begin when there came a knock at the door.  
  
Everyone fell silent as an elderly man by the name of Pagen stepped in. He was a dear friend to Relena and had worked as her chaperone for as long as the young girl could remember.  
  
"I am truly sorry to interrupt, Relena-sama, but something has arisen that concerns you and your party." He said apologetically.  
  
Relena blinked slightly, but then nodded her head in acknowledgment.  
  
"Alright, we are listening."  
  
"Well," He started, quiet unsure of how to explain the situation. "There seems to be a young woman down in the parlor that wishes to see one of the gundam pilots."  
  
A humph came from a certain Chinese boy as he continued to cross his arms. The reaction from the braided American, however, was slightly different.  
  
"REALLY! Is she a babe!?" He exclaimed in his usual manner.  
  
Pagen laughed slightly at the violet eyed teen's response.  
  
"She is very beautiful I would say."  
  
"Who did she want to see?" Heero asked, suspicion lining his voice.  
  
Even if the wars seemed to be over he still had his soldier instincts intact and it was too dangerous to trust just anyone.  
  
"That is the strange thing, Yuy-san, for she didn't say which of you she wished to see. She mearly asked, very politely might I add, if she could speak with "the" gundam pilot. Almost as if she thought there was only one." Came the gray haired man's reply.  
  
They all thought over this for a moment, wondering who would not have heard of the fact that there were five gundam pilots and not just one. It was the blonde Arabian who spoke up first.  
  
"Well, we should see who it is. She may need our assistance." He stated, his gentlemen attitude taking over.  
  
Wufei, however, didn't agree. As he so seldom did anyway, especially when it had to do with a woman.  
  
"If she needs our help she can ask the Preventors, right now we have more important things to do than deal with a weak onna that can't take care of her own problems." He grunted, receiving quite a few glares from the females in the room.  
  
He simply shrugged them off. He was used to this reaction by now and he didn't really let it bother him. If onnas had a problem with being called weak they could just deal with it for all he cared.  
  
"We might as well go see her." Trowa said quietly. "We can atleast find out who she is before we jump to conclusions."  
  
At this Duo nodded violently in agreement, a huge smile plastered across his face.  
  
"YEAH! And if she's a babe I get first dibs!" He declared loudly, making a few of the others groan under their breaths while the rest laughed.  
  
So, in agreement, they all headed towards the parlor. All curious at whom this girl was, except Wufei. He was still rather huffed that he was having to waste valuable time on an onna. When they reached the parlor, Pagen held the door open for them as they entered, then closed it quietly to return to his other duties.  
  
A girl was standing infront of the fireplace, looking at the picture hanging on the mantle piece above. At the sound of someone entering, however, she turned to face them. This simple action left the males of the group speechless while most of the girls were slightly jealous. And indeed they had every right to be. The young woman that was standing before them looked as if she could have been a goddess, angel, or at least royalty with her radiant beauty. She stood at about five foot seven, slightly taller than Relena who was the shortest out of the group, with long, shapely legs that peaked out from under a pleated, dark forest green skirt that fell to her knees. Her eyes were dark violet orbs that held a burning fire and deep wisdom that did not match her age. Long, ebony black tresses hung to slightly past her waist and shone with dark purple highlights that shimmered at the slightest movement while her naturally dark lips contrasted to her ivory skin. Her shirt looked as if it and the skirt were an uniform, with a lighter green vest with four buttons and a white, short sleeve shirt under that. The outfit also possessed a sailor collar that was the same forest green as her skirt, making it resemble something from the twentieth century. The deep violet eyes flashed from happiness to sadness then back again. She looked as if she was holding herself back from rushing towards them.  
  
After the recovering from initial shock of the young woman's elegance, the guys came back to reality. Poor little Quatre blushing profusely while Duo looked as if he was going to soak the carpet with is drool. Relena smiled politely to the girl as she stepped forward slightly.  
  
"I am Relena Dorlin. We were told you wished to see one of us, but sense we were not quite certain whom it was you meant we all came. Would you mind telling us who you are?" She stated in her usual formality.  
  
The girl, however, didn't speak. Her gaze seemed locked as she just continued to look longingly towards them. Heero followed her gaze and found it to be locked with the Chinese pilot, who at the moment was rather angry at the girl's stares. Before he could say anything about it, though, she opened her lips to speak.  
  
"Chang…"  
  
All eyes were suddenly shifted to the dragon warrior, he of which simply glared at her.  
  
"Who are you onna, and how do you know me?" He demanded, his eyes burning holes into hers.  
  
The girl didn't seem to register the anger from him, but her eyes betrayed her feelings. Sadness being the main one, that and disappointment. She took in a slight breath as she kept her gaze locked with his, it had been so long since she had seen him. Oh Kami, how she had missed him so. It took all her strength to not race to him and tackle him to the ground with a hug, to tell him she was sorry for what she had been forced to do.  
  
"It's me, Chang…Meiren."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please review! I want to know what you think and what you would like to see. (I'm sorry, no NC-17 stuff, I don't write those) 


	2. The Dragon's Flame

Thank you so much everyone for reviewing! ^_^ Once I read them I couldn't help but jump on another chapter! I hope you enjoy this! Tell me what you think!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Chang, it's me…Meiren." Was her soft response.  
  
This, of course, left the others completely baffled. Wufei had never talked about his past, and especially not about a beautiful girl. Most were shocked that such a lovely creature knew the Chinese pilot and could actually tolerate him let alone come looking for him. A certain, braided Shinigami was silently cursing his dark haired comrade for all of his good luck. Also trying to figure out just how the katana wielding, martial artist could have forgotten such a babe! Jeeze! That would be something the woman hater would do, but still! If HE had met her somewhere he definitely wouldn't have let her out of his sight, let alone forget her! Old Wu-man was crazy!  
  
Heero, on the other hand, wasn't watching the girl, but the dark eyed boy she claimed to know. Alright, so Duo was the only one really watching the girl, everyone else was looking at Wufei for his response. And indeed they got one. Once the name had escaped the girl's lips he had not been able to stop his eyes from widening slightly. He stood as if a statue, just looking at the girl. It was almost as if he was looking at a ghost. But that didn't last long. He suddenly snapped out of his trance, his eyes blazing with hate. Oh, boy was he mad. They had never seen him like this, not even when his colony had blown up did he ever look this angry. No, he had skipped the levels of angry and gone straight to rage. It was almost as if they could feel the heat of the powerful emotion pulsing from him. Hilde, along with Quatre and Duo, moved back away from the fuming dragon, seeing as it definitely wasn't safe being so close to him at this point.  
  
It was a good thing too, for the pilot of Nataku whipped his katana from it's sheath and stepped back into a fighting position, a low growl escaping his lips.  
  
"How DARE you call yourself her! Is this someone's idea of a SICK joke, because I'm not laughing onna!" He barked at the girl, making the others in the room flinch.  
  
She, however, didn't. To Heero it looked as if she was expecting this reaction. WHAT WAS GOING ON!? Who was she, how did she find Wufei, what was he talking about, who was this Meiren girl, why had Wufei suddenly gone from shock to anger, and was she an enemy? The Perfect Soldier HATED not knowing what was going on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei bit back tears as her previous husband glared at her with such hate it could have rivaled that of Mamoru's. His words had pierced her heart, what if he didn't believe her? What would happen if he hated her!? She couldn't survive that. She had lost everybody she ever cared about in a matter of hours! If she lost Wufei too she didn't know how she could continue to live. Everyone she had ever met thought she was a strong person, always able to be the crutch that people could lean on when no one else would. She never allowed herself to cry, that would be weak. She was there for everyone and never once complained about her problems. Instead she locked them inside, deep within the recesses of her mind so no one could see them. She placed a cold wall around her heart and was loyal to her duty.  
  
But she wasn't strong. The wall she used to keep people from hurting her, she never complained because her problems didn't matter. She was a crutch because if she wasn't then who would be? It was as if everything depended on her and she couldn't stand it! No one could live like that for long, and she had gone through almost an entire lifetime of it! If it hadn't been for the thoughts of her Chinese husband, she would have died after watching her friends be slaughtered one by one. If she hadn't had his image to hold on to she would never have been able to keep going after she watched everything be ripped and apart and to feel the souls of her friends cry out for help and not be able to give it. She would have killed herself then and there to stop the pain, but it was Wufei's love that kept her from doing it. It wouldn't matter now, though, if he didn't believe her and she was forced to leave again she would die of heartbreak. Not the kind of heart break that is talked about in cheep romance novels, but the kind that tares your soul apart piece by piece till nothing is left of you except a shell. A cold, emotionless shell that will soon die without a reason to live.  
  
Wufei had to believe her, he just HAD to. Otherwise she will have truly lost everything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The ebony haired girl glanced at the floor for a moment, as if not able to stand looking into his eyes any longer. She took in a slightly ragged breath, trying to prevent the tears that she was obviously trying to hide, from falling. Looking closer at her, Heero Yuy noticed that there was more to her than porcelain perfection. He could see, along her legs and parts of her arms, light scars that were definitely not accidental. They were extremely light, almost to the point that they weren't there, but he saw them. She was a soldier. The way those scars were angled and placed stated it clearly, they were different from normal scars that you could get out of clumsiness, and didn't have the arranged looks that beatings gave. Yes, she was definitely a soldier. But for who? Did she actually know his comrade or was this a trap for something. Was she an enemy?  
  
He had to stop his train of thought, however, when the girl looked back up and began to speak again.  
  
"Chang…it IS me. I-I've missed you for so long. I'm sorry…" But she was cut off by the katana wielding boy before her.  
  
"SHUT UP! Don't you DARE try to tell me you're Meiren! My wife DIED three years ago! I WAS THERE! SHE DIED IN MY ARMS!" He yelled at her, enraged that someone would try to pull a stunt like this.  
  
It had been three years since he had lost his beloved wife. It had taken him every ounce of will he possessed to simply be able to get up each morning knowing that she wouldn't be there. He had finally gotten to the point where he could begin to live like he used to, but the ache was still there. The pain was finally getting smaller, and now someone had to do something like this! Why couldn't Kami just let him move on!?  
  
The others were, to say the least, stunned at his outburst. Since when had Wufei had a WIFE? Why didn't he ever tell them about her? They now atleast understood why he was so mad. To have someone waltz up to you and say they were your dead lover would be exceedingly painful, especially if they were still trying to heal from losing that person in the first place.  
  
"Fei-chan please, it is me." The ebony haired girl begged, slowly stepping towards him, ignoring the gun that was suddenly aimed at her. "Re- remember when I first fought you? You beat me and I was mad because you called me weak. And when you…when you took me to our flower field you told me that fighting was pointless."  
  
"STOP IT! MY WIFE IS DEAD!" His voice wavering with pain that he had taken a long time to hide.  
  
"No, Fei-chan, I'm not." She managed to choke out, still slowly making her way to him, "It was staged. I…I was need to fight in a war. I had to go alone and…and I didn't think I would ever get to come back. I couldn't tell you and I didn't want you to think I have betrayed you and ran off with some guy so that you would never know peace. This way you could eventually move on"  
  
By now she was standing right in front of Wufei, taking no notice of the katana or the gun. Her eyes were glassed over with tears as she looked into his eyes, begging him to believe her.  
  
Thick silence filled the room, as everyone waited what would happen. Most still blown by the fact that Wufei had been married. The heir to the Dragon Clan's voice was shaky, and broken, nothing like the determined, egotistical boy they knew. But then again, there seemed to be a lot about him that they didn't know.  
  
"Why?…"  
  
"I…was needed. I had a duty to up hold." She said in a low whisper, shame flooding her every word.  
  
Another laps of silence past.  
  
"Was I really that bad of a husband that you had to leave?" Sorrow and pain etched across his usually strong appearance.  
  
Horror filled the Rei's eyes as her mouth hung open. She stumbled back a step, not believing what she heard. How could he think it was his fault!? No! It was hers not his!  
  
"NAI!" She cried, throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms tightly around his waist while burying her face into his chest. "Don't say that! I love you more than anything in the universe Wufei! I never hated you! I hated the idea of not being able to chose who I wanted to marry, but that all changed! I didn't mean to but I fell in love with you! I could never hate you! You were a perfect husband! I never wanted to hurt you! It was the last thing I ever wanted to do! But I was needed! They needed me!"  
  
Wufei made no move to hold her, just looked down at her while she clutched his shirt tightly. His lack of reaction struck Rei in the heart. He didn't want her, he probably hated her! She didn't blame him, she couldn't. What she had done was unforgivable.  
  
"SLAG IT CHANG! DO SOMETHING! Yell at me, hit me, I don't care. Just DO something!" She sobbed angrily, her body shaking as she felt her heart slowly breaking apart.  
  
CLANG.  
  
Wufei's prized katana rattle to the floor as it slipped from his hand. Closing his eyes tightly, the Asian boy wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her silken hair. He had forgotten. He had forgotten how it felt when he held her in his arms. How many nights had he spent dreaming about her, then wake up to find she wasn't there? Too many in his opinion. But she was back. For some reason, Kami had taken pity on him and given back the one person he had ever truly loved. Cosmos, how he had missed her!  
  
"I thought I had lost you forever." He choked, tightening his embrace as if she would disappear.  
  
"Do…do you hate me?" She asked quietly, dreading the answer, but knowing she had to ask.  
  
"No, I could never hate you Meiren. But it's going to take me a while to trust you again after you lied to me." He said gently.  
  
She sighed softly, not even realizing the dampness of her cheeks from when she had been crying and not noticed.  
  
"I understand…and I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Wufei hushed her quietly, running a hand through her hair soothingly.  
  
"I know…I know."  
  
"Chang…my…my name isn't Meiren anymore. It's Rei. I…I can no longer use that name."  
  
The Chinese boy nodded in understanding, just happy that she was alive.  
  
"Alright…Rei."  
  
The others silently left the room, leaving the two to have some much needed time alone. They could get answers later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please read and review! I can't wait to hear from you again! ^_^ You can vote on who you want to have fall in love with Rei as well. I'll pick the one with the most votes, and MAYBE a second one if there is a close run. 


	3. Misted Paths

Hi minna-chan! Thank you soooooo much for all the encouragement! You people really make me want to write! ^_^ I know I said that I would let you choose who else was to fall in love with Rei, but certain new story plots popped up so I had to choose the ones that would fit. I'm really sorry if I got your hopes up but with the awesome new idea I'm sure you'll think it's worth it! (At least I hope you will). Please enjoy and review!  
  
Disclaimer: I own neither Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon nor Mobil Suit Gundam Wing. I do however own the plot and would rather you ask before using it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Heat. Suffocating heat. Rei felt as if she was stuffed into a giant bakery oven, steam vapors rising around her. Her bangs were plastered to her forehead because of the perspiration. She loved fire, she WAS fire…but this was ridiculous! Looking around quickly she hoped to see anything that might tell her where she was. Nothing. Wiping her sleeve across her face, to relieve herself of some of the sweat, she realized what she was wearing. It was her old fighting gi she had always worn to train in before she had found out who she truly was, before when she had been known as only Chang Meiren. Pure white with dark crimson trimming, it actually looked like a girl version of Wufei's. The high, Chinese collar shirt, the white pants and cloth shoes. The only real difference was that the shirt only fell to her hips and was more form fitting, along with the pants. She didn't enjoy wearing extremely baggy clothes to fight in because they would always get in the way.  
  
She also felt as if she was being held down by something, her back was slightly heavier than it should be. Turning her head as far as it could go, she tried to figure out was creating the imbalance. She gasped as she realized SHE HAD HER WINGS! The wings that she had received when transforming to her eternal senshi form. But how was that possible!? She wasn't transformed, in fact, she no longer had the power to transform. She had lost it during the battle.  
  
Wincing slightly, she quickly changed her train of thought to figuring out where she was. Fluttering her newly discovered appendages, she began to walk. In what direction, she didn't know. All she knew was that she had to try and figure out a way to get back to the Sanc Palace. Moving on, she walked through the void, looking for anything that would point her in the right direction. It was obvious that she was no longer on earth, nor a colony, nor actual space. So, basically she knew were she wasn't, just not where she was.  
  
As the ebony haired princess pressed on, she became aware of the gathering mist. It was a light purple that crawled lazily across the nonexistent floor. Weird. She also realized that the farther she went, the hotter it seemed to be getting. Pulling her hair off the back of her neck, Rei beat her wings in hopes of creating a soft wind to cool her down. She knew better than to try and fly. When she and the others had first received their wings it had taken them almost four months to build up enough muscle to get them off the ground, and even then it wasn't much. If she tried to now, after just getting them back, she would just hurt herself.  
  
The lavender clouds wound their way around her legs, just bearly reaching her knees. She couldn't help herself from shivering, but it definitely didn't have anything to do with the temperature. There was something evil here, something that felt familiar. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but she was CERTAIN it was there. What she would give to be able to turn into Eternal Sailor Mars right now.  
  
A jolt shot through her spine as everything suddenly did a bipolar and became a below freezing temperature. All the heat that had been bombarding her had disappeared, leaving her breath to come out in small puffs of clouds. Wrapping her wings tightly around her she looked around once more, hoping she would find some way out of this infernal shadow realm. Her heart jumped as she noticed a small light off to the left, it was faint and far away, but was there none the less. With determination set in her mind, she raced towards it, letting her silken wings and hair to trail out behind her.  
  
Maybe this would show her the way to get back to the others…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry it's so short, but I want to get something out for you. I'll try to write more really soon. I'm going to try to update enough so that my story will pretty much stay on page one in updated stories. Please review! I love to hear from you! 


	4. Oh, Starry Night

Hi Minna-chan! I'm really sorry about how short the last part was and for the fact that I forgot to use spell check -_-*. I fixed it now though so it's all okay! Please tell me what you think! I LOVE hearing from you all! Thank you SO much for all of your encouragement! And for those of you who said you liked Rei/Heero, I wrote another story called "Concrete Angel" that is along those lines so you can check that one out if you want to too. Enjoy! ^_^ (I'm not sure if the writer would like me mentioning it in my little disclaimer thingy but there is a story named "Need" that I can't remember the author to but it is GREAT! I haven't been able to find it again but if you do you should really read it! It's Rei/Heero so all of those who like that pairing GO LOOK FOR IT! IT'S WORTH IT! Plus if anyone can tell me who the author is I would really appreciate it! ^_^ Arigato!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The foreboding feeling within Rei grew with every step she took, making her begin to doubt if she really wanted to know where the light was coming from. Seeing, however, that this was her only lead she had to follow it. Her legs were getting tired, for she had been running for almost thirty minutes now and the light didn't seem to be getting any closer. Slowing to a hurried jog she gave her self time to think about where she thought she was. It seemed to be very familiar, but for the life of her she couldn't remember from where. Eventually, the ebony haired girl stopped all together, this wasn't getting her anywhere. At this rate she would be eighty before she reached the light!  
  
Setting herself crosslegged on the ground, she pondered on what the best way to go about this was. It was obvious now that there was evil where the light source was coming from, but it was also obvious that the light had a definite part to play with her returning to Earth. Absently she fanned away some of the mist that around her head. Maybe if she went about this in a different way the could get there. Nodding her head in silent agreement with herself, the young pyro jumped to her feet, but instead of running towards the light like she had before she closed her eyes. She concentrated solely on bringing the light to HER instead of the other way around.  
  
She felt a small edge of the freezing cold be waned by a warm, fuzzy feeling. Opening her eyes again, she realized IT HAD WORKED! ALRIGHT! Who's the best? Who's the best? Rei's the best! Smirking inwardly she looked towards the light source, wanting to see just what was creating such a silvery glow.  
  
Rei felt her heart stop in her chest. No. No this couldn't be happening! It had been destroyed! She had seen it with her own two eyes! There was no way it could have survived!  
  
The Silver Imperium Crystal hung floating in the air before her.  
  
Her whole body shook as she stood there gaping open mouthed at it, forgetting the nagging feeling of danger. How in the name of Selenity did that cursed thing reappear!? NO! She wasn't going to let it fall into the wrong hands again! Reaching forward she suddenly halted. If the crystal was in tacked…then that meant Usagi must still be alive! Whipping around quickly, hope rising in her heart.  
  
"USAGI!" She called out into the void, hoping the sound carried, "USAGI! PLEASE ANSWER ME! IF YOU'RE HERE PLEASE ANSWER!"  
  
An eerie echo followed, making the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end. Something was wrong, something was VERY wrong. Soft, almost inaudible clicking began to draw near her as she waited for who she hoped to be her dearest friend. The footsteps were of high heels, meaning the approacher was female, that was good, maybe it WAS Usa-chan.  
  
A figure soon came into view, the light slowly creeping up her body as she continued to walk towards the heir to the, now destroyed, planet of Mars. She was definitely a female, with a long, flowing dress of golden crimson material that shifted from one to the other with the slightest movement. Her skin was the color of newly fallen snow while her face that remained in the shadows, when she stopped, held two, fiercely burning, silver eyes. Long, raven black hair fell to the ground in lush waves that caressed her arms and back.  
  
"YOU!" Rei demanded angrily, instantly recognizing the figure.  
  
The fuming princess clutched her fists tightly, it taking all of her strength to not simply pounce of the woman and rip her eyes out of head. It had been because of her friends had been taken from her forever. They would never even get the chance to be reborn and live a normal life. The figure, however, did not seem to register any remorse or conscience for the things she had done. She, actually, seemed to be smirking at Rei, even though it couldn't be seen.  
  
"Yes, me. You seem rather upset my dear Mars, is there something I could do to help you?" She asked calmly, no evidence of sympathy nor hate, just simple monotone.  
  
Rei's glare at that moment could have struck a person down instantly from the intensity, but the woman remained unaffected.  
  
"YOU KILLED MY FRIENDS! MY FAMILY! EVERYTHING I HELD DEAR! I'M GOING TO STOP YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO HURT ANYONE ELSE!" She declared to the creature in front of her, stepping instantly into a fighting stance.  
  
"Do you really think a weak little girl like you could stop me? You and that all powerful princess of yours could not defeat me, what makes you think you can do it alone?"  
  
"I'll get rid of you even if it means my life!" She declared, lunging at the woman.  
  
Rei let out an "umph" as she fell straight THROUGH the creature she hated more than Chaos and Beryl put together. She wasn't SOLID! Jumping to her feet once again, she turned back to the enemy. But the woman didn't make any move to attack, just to speak.  
  
"I do not see how it is MY fault that you were not able to defend your friends. You were too weak and they paid the price. In all aspects then, it is YOUR fault they are dead, not mine." She stated evenly, seeming to enjoy the hate that burned in the priestess's eyes.  
  
"THEY FELL AT YOUR HANDS! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO KILLED THEM! HOW CAN YOU LIVE WITH YOURSELF WITH ALL THAT YOU'VE DONE!? ALL THE INNOCENT PEOPLE YOU KILLED!? FOR ALL OF YOUR EVIL I WILL PUNISH YOU!"  
  
"If it was ALL of my fault, then why does your heart tell you differently?" She asked with a sick smirk playing across her lips.  
  
Rei opened her mouth to say something but it died in her throat. She was right, her heart told her it was her fault, her fault that her friends had died. Had she been a better senshi she could have protected them, they would still be alive right now. Her eyes burned with tears and hate as half of her wanted to cry and the other half wanted to rip the woman apart for stating so easily what was in her thoughts.  
  
"Well, my little dragon, it seems our time is up. But don't worry, we shall meet again. I still have to finish my promise to you. I told you I would destroy EVERYTHING you cared about and it wouldn't be very polite of me not to fulfill that promise now would it?"  
  
The ebony haired goddess of fire felt her blood run cold in her veins as she realized what the woman was talking about…Wufei! She was going to go after Wufei! Her heart cried out in rage as she thought of the fate of her friends and what would happen to the one she loved.  
  
"I WON'T LET YOU HURT HIM!" Her scream, which was filled with fear and worry, echoed hollowly around them.  
  
At this, the demon mistress laughed, a chilling sound that could send the most brave and fierce lion to scamper away with it's whiskers drooping in terror.  
  
"I do not see how you could stop me dear little dragon, you couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now. No need to worry, however, for I'll be sure to make sure this boy has a most…unpleasant end. Yes, I'm always up for learning more forms of torture, it's a greatly enjoyable hobby. But now is unfortunately not the time to talk about such things. If I keep your spirit here in this realm for much longer you will die…and I can't have that happen till I am through with my plans. Deary me no! That would not do at all! So, now we part. But stay on your toes little dragon, for I may pop up in the most unlikely place. Fair thee well!"  
  
A jolt suddenly hit Rei as if her insides were being swept away slightly before the rest of her. Scenes raced through her mind of her friends' deaths, each more horrible and gruesome than the last, so that when she suddenly jumped to a sitting position and found herself in the room that Quatre was letting her use at his mansion, she bearly made it to the bathroom before losing the contents of her stomach into the unfortunate toilet. It was only after there was nothing left in her that she was able to sit back against the wall and catch her breath. Shakily, she stood and began to rinse her mouth out before brushing her teeth about four times. She HATED the taste after getting sick, not that she knew anyone who actually LIKED it in the first place, but still.  
  
Wiping her mouth for the last time to get rid of any toothpaste left, she silently made her way to the door. Opening it, and slipping into the hall, she made her way across the mansion where Wufei's room was. He had been absolutely FURIOUS when Quatre-san told him that he was going to have to give her a room in the east wing by herself since all of the rooms in the west wing were being occupied by them and the others who were not staying at the Sanc Palace. The Chinese boy had even gone so far as to say that she was going to stay in HIS room so she wouldn't be that far from him. This too, of course, had been said "no" to because the blonde Arabian didn't think it ethical at their age, even if they WERE married. And even if Rei knew he was doing it all in good intentions, right now she wanted to make sure her husband was safe, and it would have been easier had he not been on the other side of the world as the boy Duo-san so rightly called it.  
  
Picking up her pace, she was careful not to make a sound, only to concentrating on feeling for evil presence. Moonlight flooded through the grand windows that lines the halls, making shadows to stretch across the floor as if trying to reach for the other side to escape the intense figure of the man in the moon. It took her almost twenty minutes to get into the end of the giant house that Quatre-san called home. Hoping to remember the right room and not accidentally waken one of the others by mistake. Three doors down to the right, hai, this should be it. Reaching for the knob, the silent princess peaked into the room.  
  
What she saw made her sigh in relief, then make want to laugh softly. She quietly stepping into the Chinese decorated room, and made her way over to the bed where her dark haired dragon love slept peacefully. His face was relaxed while soft light from the balcony played across his features, making him resemble that of a sleeping child. He was lying on his back, one arm up by his head while the other rested in his waist. The dark raven black hair that he usually had pulled back into the tight ponytail was down and falling slightly into his face, his breathing slow and even. He was safe. Walking to his side, she gently kissed his lips, a kiss so feather light that he failed to be awaken by it…the way she wanted it. Smiling, the amethyst eyed warrior made her way back out of the room to leave her love to his dreaming. After holding the door so that it shut completely without making a sound, she turned to go back to her room, but something stopped her. In turning around, she walked straight into something… something hard.  
  
The boy who had been introduced as Heero Yuy was standing there, glaring coldly at her. The green tank top and blue jeans that she had seen him in before was replaced by dark navy sleep pants that were loosely tied around his waist while his chest was bare. His glare could have rivaled hers, but she refused to admit that.  
  
"What were you doing?" He demanded in a low voice, not really wanting to awaken the others at this late hour unless necessary, plus he wanted a chance to question her in private. Heero Yuy was not one to trust people easily and he definitely wasn't going to start now.  
  
Rei's eyes hardened as her fists once again found themselves in tightly gripped fists.  
  
"Look, Yuy! I was only checking on MY husband! I don't not see this as a crime! Nor do I see this as ANY of YOUR business! Now, I am going back to bed. IF you'll excuse me!" She stated sharply, just bearly remembering to keep her voice to a minimum.  
  
With that she turning on her heels and marched off down the corridor back to her room. The NERVE of that guy! Counting slowly to ten…er…one hundred, she eventually ebbed her anger and by that time she had reached her own door. With a turn of the handle she stepped back in, but that large, king sized bed that had looked so comfortable to her before didn't look inviting in the least. So, instead, she curled up in the bay window and simply stared up at the starry sky above. Each star as if in competition with one another for who was the most beautiful, and yet no one could out do the others. But the most beautiful and saddening sight to the young woman, was the shining of Mars that was just bearly able to be seen, but she always knew where it was. It wasn't HER home though, no, it wasn't HER planet from over a thousand years ago. No, her home had been destroyed like everything else, leaving the one hanging in the sky above her now and the glowing moon of to the side as painful reminders of all that she had lost and nothing more.  
  
Before she realized what was happening, the tears fell. They cascaded down her cheeks and for the first time since the horrible battle, Hino Rei allowed herself to grieve. And this was how she stayed for the rest of the night till the first light of morning came when she once again hid her pain from the world.  
  
On the other side of the mansion, a small light was seen coming from under a certain "gun happy" boy's door. Inside he sat before a black laptop, the rhythmical clicking of keys could be heard as he searched database and database for any information on the one named Chang Meiren…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you enjoyed! Please review! I was quite surprised when I reread this, it didn't seem as if I had written it! It wrote itself! But I hope you like it all the same! Please tell me what you think! Ja ne! ^_^ 


	5. Drifting Thoughts

Hi minna-chan! Thank you, thank you, thank you soooooooo much for all of the wonderful reviews! ^_^ I feel so loved! I'm dedicating this chapter to Priscilla in hopes that she will PLEASE write more on Need. It is really good so all of you GO CHECK IT OUT! ^_^ It's SO worth it! Please enjoy and review! ^_^ (Priscilla, I hope you don't mind, but I used your idea that Relena just wanted to change him and not except Heero for who he was. If you would rather me not please tell me and I will remove it.) (Also, I am sorry for any out there who is a fan of Relena. I personally cannot stand her and find it extremely fun to make fun of her but do not take it personally. I believe she could have been a good character had the creator known how to write romances, which he admitted himself that he didn't (if you see her original character design she was actually quiet pretty! I can't figure out why they would change it!))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero lay awake in his bed, staring up at the ceiling as if would give him the answers he seeked. He had been laying there for almost six hour now and had yet to fall asleep. It was all that girl's fault. There was nothing special about her. She was rather pretty, but lots of girls were. The reason that he couldn't get her out of his mind was the fact that he couldn't figure her out! She seemed to be emotionally strong, except for the scene where she had first arrived, and by her naturally graceful movements it was clear she could be quite deadly had her fighting abilities been equal to theirs, or even Hilde for that matter and she was the least physically fit. But there was definitely a lot that she wasn't telling them, even to Wufei who she obviously cared for, he would even go so far as to call it love and Heero Yuy NEVER used that word. And he wouldn't use it for this if he hadn't been able to witness it himself. He didn't doubt her feelings toward the Chinese boy, for he saw it as clear as crystal shinning deep in her amethyst eyes. It was almost as if he was looking into her soul when he looked into those eyes, and that unnerved him more than anything ever had. Impossible. That's what it should have been for a soldier to find love, that's what he had been told since before he could remember. Emotions were weak, and even if they weren't no one would ever love a murderer…he knew this from experience. Relena always declared undying love to him followed him around and even going so far as to keep VERY close tabs on him, which reminded him strangely of a stalker, but he knew it wasn't love. It was infatuation, a feeling that he had shown her excitement in her life and she wanted more. She always tried to change him, not except him for who he was.  
  
Then there was Hilde and Duo.  
  
Duo was, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud and especially not to the hyperactive pilot, a very dear friend to him. But the braided boy had made a mistake on who he could trust his heart to. Hilde had been an OZ soldier and when she had changed to their side Duo of course had jumped at the idea to date her. He really did like the shorthaired girl and was quite willing to go so far as to marry her, but she didn't feel the same. To be more precise, she had laughed in his face and asked why she would want to marry a no account, no name, orphan who would not be able to support her. To say the least, the poor pilot of Deathscythe Hell Custom had been thoroughly heart broken. It had taken both Trowa and Quatre to stop him from shooting her in the head for hurting his friend like that. It had taken almost three for the violet eyed pilot to return to his happy go lucky self.  
  
I had then become painfully clear to the persian eyed assassin that love was not made for soldiers.  
  
But then this girl, Meiren or Rei…what ever her name was, shows up and throws all his theory out of the window. It had been already dark when the two had finally come out of the parlor to see them, and kind hearted Quatre had of course offered his house for the young woman to stay. They had decided to wait till the next day to hear the girl's explanation on her sudden appearance, but now Heero was extremely regretting it. This one girl, basically, contradicted everything he was told about emotions and soldiers.  
  
It had also given him quite a shock to hear that Wufei, their Solitary Dragon, had once been married, let alone married to a warrior. Why, of all people had HE been able to find someone who loved him? It wasn't that he thought the onyx eyed boy didn't deserve it, it was the fact that didn't the rest of them deserve it too?  
  
The girl's face danced across his mind, taunting him mercilessly, telling him he would never figure her out. Shaking his head quickly he blocked that out, no, he didn't need anyone to care for him. He had lived this long without it and he can continue to live without it. Besides, even IF he did have feelings for her, which he DIDN'T, he told himself stubbornly, she was obviously off limits. It was clear by the way Chang acted around her that he returned her feelings one hundred percent and there was no way he was going to lose her again, especially not to one of them.  
  
Heero was about to get up and take a couple of sleeping pills so he could actually get some rest, when he heard something out in the hall. It was so soft he almost didn't hear it making him wonder if he actually heard it at all, but his soldier instincts wouldn't let him over look it. Pulling his gun out from under his pillow, he silently made his way to the door. It was probably just the braided baka going to get a midnight snack; he did this about three times a night on a good day, and more on bad. Duo seemed to take refuge in the art of eating, even if he wouldn't call it that himself.  
  
Opening the door, he peaked out down the hall. His eyes narrowed slightly as he noticed a dark, female figure open the door to his Chinese comrade's room. She slipped in quietly and he took that chance to get from his current position to three doors down and across the hall.  
  
He peered through the entrance that had been left a jar, giving him a full view of inside. Ready to rush in if needed, he watched the girl move to Wufei's bed, never once making a move to wake him. Her thigh long hair was being held back loosely in a low pony tail, leaving a few escaping strands to fall down into her face. She was wearing a pair of pajamas that belonged to one of Quatre's sister's. They were of pure white, the top having a Japanese style neck and shoulder fasteners while the sleeves passed her hands slightly because of being a couple of sized too big with silver cuffs and fasteners. The pants, which should have only fallen to slightly past her knees, were to the lower part of her shins and also had the same fastenings and cuffs as the top and sleeves. This, along with the moonlight pouring in from the balcony, gave her the appearance of an angel that had been sent to earth by mistake. Mentally slapping himself for even thinking something so…so…unperfect soldier like, Heero watched silently, wondering what she was doing.  
  
She looked down on the sleeping form of her supposed husband, her lips curled into a soft, adorning smile. For a moment she simply stood there and watched him, oblivious to everything else around her and lost in her own world of thought. With a delicate touch, he saw her gently brush a small stand of hair from Wufei's face before leaning down and brushing her lips against his. A small prang of jealousy washed over the pilot of Wing Zero as he wondered just what it would feel like to have someone kiss him like that. He had never had a kiss before, he never had a reason or a person to give it too him besides Relena…and he would rather go without ever kissing someone than kiss her.  
  
He was, however, snapped out of his thoughts as he realized the self proclaimed "Rei" was slowly backing up towards him in ideas of leaving. Stepping back a bit, he watched with a slight smirk as she pulled the door carefully without turning. The raven beauty was trying her best not to waken anyone and was doing quite a commendable job considering he was the only who had heard her out here.  
  
Without warning, the girl turned around and walked into his chest causing her to stumble back. Reaching out his arm quickly, he caught her as much to his own surprise as hers. She looked shocked up at him, stunned at realizing she had been found out. Heero was captured into her deep amethyst eyes, making him pause momentarily before setting her up right again and regaining his cold glare.  
  
"What were you doing?" He demanded in a low voice.  
  
The surprise that had flooded her eyes suddenly snapped to anger, making him want to glare even more. No one intimidated the Perfect Soldier. He couldn't help think, though, that her beauty magnified ten fold when she was mad. It was her aura, it blazed like a wild fire that could burn anything in its path and yet keep one safe and warm. Ugh, snap out of it Yuy! You're better than this! You're acting like a lovesick puppy and you only met her today, not to mention she is married! Great job, the girl you fall in love with is already taken by one of your best friends! How much more bad luck can you have!? You've also, just made her mad, smooth move Romeo! Wait a minute… since when have I been in love with her!?  
  
"Look, Yuy! I was only checking on MY husband! I do NOT see this as a crime! Nor do I see this as ANY of YOUR business! Now, I am going back to bed. IF you'll excuse me!" She hissed before turning and storming off.  
  
He had an over powering urge to grab her arm and apologize, but he ignored it. He hadn't meant to make her mad, but he also saw it as suspicious of her to just suddenly need to "check up" on her…husband. Mentally wincing as this he ignored it and followed her quickly, telling himself he couldn't trust her and needed to make sure she wasn't going to set up a bomb or something. Yeah right, but he was WAY too stubborn to admit other wise.  
  
Heero knew she didn't know he was following her or she would have turned of him and probably have slapped him. But he didn't really care, she couldn't hurt him even if she WAS trained as a soldier.  
  
Before he realized it, she had reached her room and shut the door again. Stepping in front of it, he waited for a moment to silently crack it open. Inside was Rei, sitting curled up at the bay window and staring up into the sky, the moonlight one again giving her an unearthly glow. It reflected off of her silken tresses and pale skin. Everything was absolutely perfect…except for the tails of tears sliding delicately down her cheeks. She was in pain, pain that went deeper than physical injuries.  
  
Without thinking twice, he turned and hurried back towards the east wing. He wasn't able to help her, he couldn't ease her sorrow, but maybe Chang could. Even though something in the back of his mind demanded that he should be the one comforting her, he knew that was not possible. But is he wasn't able to atleast someone else could.  
  
Reaching Wufei's room again, he stepped in and quickly made his way to the bed and yanked the covers off of the sleeping dragon, making him jump up with a start. After seeing that it was Heero and not an enemy soldier the dark haired boy was rather ticked off.  
  
"What is it Yuy? Something wrong?" He asked, pulling himself out of bed and trying his hardest not to glare.  
  
"The onna is crying in her room." He stated simply before turning to leave, he didn't want to have to watch her be in the arms of someone else again.  
  
He didn't get far, however, when Wufei grabbed his shoulder and roughly yanked him around, looking about ready to kill the Japanese pilot right then and there.  
  
"I swear Yuy, if you've hurt her." He growled dangerously, not thinking of any other reason the stotic soldier would know she was in such a state.  
  
Earlier that day had been the first time he had ever seen his Meiren cry, and it hurt almost as bad as her dying in his arms. It wasn't something he could fight off and protect her from, it was just something she had to deal with. But he was determined not to let her go through it alone.  
  
Pulling himself away from his grip, Heero glared coldly before leaving and returning to his own. He hadn't done it in time to prevent himself from seeing the form of the Chinese martial artist racing down the hall to rush to his grieving wife. The persian eyed boy was instantly at his laptop and pulling up all the information he could come up with on both Hino Rei and Chang Meiren…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Please tell me what you think! I love hearing from you! 


	6. Fiery Kisses

Hi minna-chan! Love the reviews! Thank you so much all my loyal fans! I really can't believe so many people like my story! I figured I would only get about ten reviews during the entire process but look at you guys! You take the time to actually write to me! THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH! ^_^ Here's the next chapter! This is dedicated to all those loyal Wufei/Rei fans! Please enjoy and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei silently cursed his stupidity as he raced down the maze like halls. How could he have been so stupid as to just leave Meiren alone like that!? He had known she was hurting, he could feel her calling out for him, but he had believed that she needed time to figure it out on her own. Oh, he was so mad he could have kicked himself! She NEEDED him! How could he have even THOUGHT about leaving her alone for a SECOND!?  
  
All that could enter the young pilot's mind was how he continually let her down. He didn't even register the fact that he was still only clad in his black boxers, nor the fact that he hadn't had time to pull his hair back, not that it mattered. All that mattered was being there for his wife. HIS wife. His love. His…everything! IF YUY HAD LAIN ONE FINGER ON HER HE WAS GOING TO RIP HIM APART! NO ONE EVER HURTS SOMEONE HE LOVED! Pushing himself faster, the Chinese blur told himself mentally about talking to Winner about having his room moved to by hers if she couldn't be by him. He was NOT going to let this happen again!  
  
His muscles flexed as he ran, his years of training allowing him to easily run this marathon without breaking a sweat. The soft, full carpets that covered the floors cushioned his feet and made them stealthy, not to mention comforting against his skin. It was a dark red, the carpet was, with decorative designs and pictures dyed into it, almost giving it the appearance of a long wall tapestry that had fallen. The darkness of the outside sky was also irrelevant has he continued to press on. He was almost there and he could hold her in his arms again and this time he wasn't going to leave till he was certain she was okay. His heart told him to NOT leave, to never let her out of his sight again but he knew it was impossible to be around her every minute of every day. But it did help that he now had a VERY long vacation time saved up, he could be with her and not have to worry about the Preventors till this had all settled down a bit.  
  
Wufei finally reached Rei's room. He had to take a couple of deep breaths before allowing himself to go in. Right now her world was very painful and his getting worked up would not help, he needed to be strong for her, he needed to be an anchor for her to hold onto reality and not get torn away by the powerful currents of her past. He wouldn't ask though, no matter how much he wanted to know whom it had been that had taken her from him he wouldn't ask. When she was ready, when her heart had time to heal, then she would tell him everything, but for now he would be satisfied with simply knowing she was alive and safe with him.  
  
Reaching for the cold handle, the dark haired soldier slowly opened the door. His heart crumbled as he saw his koishii curled up in a fetal position on the bench like window, each sob digging deep into his soul. This wasn't like the Meiren he had known from three years ago. Meiren would never allow herself to cry, but then again, he had to remind himself that she was no longer Chang Meiren…she was Chang Rei. Someone, who had gone through too much for someone so young, just like himself. But no matter her name, he still loved her, nothing could make him stop loving her.  
  
Slowly making him way to the crying tenshi's side, he slipped his arm comfortingly around her waist, pulling her into his lap. Startled, Rei jerked her head up to see who had caught her in such a display of weakness. Her eyes softened when she realized it was Wufei. His eyes were filled with worry, something she had never seen in him before.  
  
"C-Chang!" She suddenly gasped as realization hit her, pulling back and trying to hide the tears that had stained her face, she refused to look at him.  
  
Oh, WHY had he come!? Now he was going to think she was weaker than before. Warriors don't cry, you shouldn't be crying, you're a senshi. Can't you do ANYTHING right Rei-baka! It's all your fault! You'd deserve it if he left you! Her train of thoughts, however, were interrupted as she felt his strong arms encircle her again. She relaxed into his embrace as he gently kissed her temple.  
  
This shocked the ebony haired priestess to no end. Why was Wufei being so gentle with her? He had never been this way with her before. She had known he had loved her, even though he never said it out loud she could tell. But why was he doing this now? He wasn't telling her to get over it, he wasn't calling her a weak onna, he was just holding her.  
  
She looked up into his deep eyes again, searching for an answer to all of her questions, but all she saw was reassurance, reassurance that as long as she was in his arms nothing could ever hurt her again. As if being able to read her thoughts, he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head.  
  
"I lost you once before without being able to tell you how much you meant to me. I don't want that to happen again. Aishiteru. I always have and always will, nothing you can do can change that." He whispered into her hair fiercely, sliding the hair tie out and running his hand through her silken hair.  
  
Wufei had always loved the smell of her hair. She always smelt of fresh jasmine, that was something he had simply associated with her since he had met her. He hadn't even realized till know just how much he had missed that small detail of her.  
  
Rei couldn't speak as she choked back tears. He had said it. He had told her he loved her. She felt the familiar trails of salt water slide down her cheeks. Everything was so perfect…except the fact that her friends were still gone. Why couldn't she both? Why did it have to be one or the other?  
  
Feeling her sorrow as if it was his own, the heir to the Dragon Clan rubbed her back soothingly.  
  
"It's alright to cry koi…it's alright."  
  
She couldn't hold it any longer. Wrapping her arms around him tightly and burying her face into his chest she let out all the feelings she had shoved inside her. Worry, helplessness, rage, loneliness, guilt, weariness of battle, want to move one, betrayal of being left alone, it all poured out as he rocked her slowly back and forth trying to help ease the pain.  
  
"It's all my fault! I couldn't protect them! It's all my fault!" She cried, the tears now flowing freely.  
  
The pilot of Nataku wasn't sure what to do, he had never tried this before and he was still worried about messing up and hurting her more. He knew how it felt to know you had failed and it had cost someone their life, heck, that's how he had felt when he thought SHE had died. He had blamed himself for the longest time but he had realized that there was nothing he could have done to save her, it was just something that happened. But this was something she had to figure out on her own, he couldn't force her to see it. It seemed she had lost some people very close to her, and only time could heal that.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Rei, you tried your best to save them, there was nothing else you could have done." He said calmly, brushing some of the tears away.  
  
"You don't know that! You weren't there! It's because of ME they were killed! It's because of ME they're gone forever! What kind of soldier am I who just allows her friends to be slaughtered right in front of her!? For all you know I could have killed them MYSELF!" She screamed at him, trying to pull away once again but his hold on her was too strong.  
  
"I know you didn't do that because I know you. You can't blame yourself, they wouldn't want you to." Wufei continued gently, he was determined to help her through this no matter what.  
  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU DON'T!?" All of her rational thinking had escaped her by now.  
  
"If it had been you and not them, would you want them to blame themselves? Did you want me to when you faked your death?"  
  
The princess's breath caught in her throat at his words. Breathing raggedly, her anger slowly ebbing as she leaned against his chest again, all of her strength drained from the emotional outbursts. She shook slightly as she rested her head in the crook of his neck, suddenly aware of how warm and soft his touch was. She was silent as thoughts raced through her brain.  
  
"No…" She finally whispered, tightening her hold on him, "I wouldn't want you to blame yourself."  
  
"Then why would they?" He asked softly, hope rising in him as he felt her calming down.  
  
"I…I don't know. It just hurts so much." She confessed, closing her eyes tightly to try and shut out the memories.  
  
Rubbing her back soothingly, he recommenced his slight rocking. She felt so much like a China doll that could break at any moment, fragile and delicate. But then again, she was a woman. A woman who needed him to hold and try to mend her bleeding heart. He didn't want her to be emotionless, he had seen what that does to someone, he had seen it in Yuy, and that was definitely not how he wanted her to be.  
  
"Don't worry, Rei-chan, I'm never going to let anything hurt you ever again."  
  
She looked up at him, still overwhelmed at how much her dragon love cared about her. Now she was certain coming back was the right thing to do, it was worth everything to be able to be with him again. She was finally going to get to have a normal life, she thought, completely forgetting about her terrible dream experience.  
  
"Ai…Aishiteru, Fei-chan." She smiled, her eyes dancing while stars reflected in them.  
  
Pulling her closer, Wufei held her chin gently as he capturing her lips with his. Her eyes widened momentarily before relaxing and closing all together. She leaned forward, deepening the passionate kiss, her body molding perfectly to his. Her spirit soared as she lost herself in the moment, electricity surging through her body. If this wasn't how kissing your soulmate felt she didn't know what did. It was as if her whole body was alive with immeasurable amounts of energy. Bliss.  
  
Wufei fought back a groan as he tasted the sweetness of her lips. Nothing he had ever experienced could compare to this. Why hadn't he done this before!? Was he insane!? He had risked not knowing such an amazing feeling just because he was too proud and stubborn to admit that he cared about her. It was as if every inch of her skin that touched his burned, but it didn't hurt. Far from it. His senses were going haywire and all he could feel was her. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Her lush lip against his. Her body perfectly fitted to him, as if they were made for it. The soft tickling of her hair on his arms as he pressed her against him. She was perfect. And he'd be damned if he let anyone else try to touch her.  
  
Finally pulling back, he allowed her to catch her breath, a small smirk playing across his face. Scooping her up in his arms, he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her down before sliding in beside her. He pulled the covers around her shoulders before wrapping his arms comfortably around her slim waist. He watched her eyes question him sleepily, she needed rest. Kissing her delicately on the forehead, he rested his head beside hers.  
  
"Get some sleep now little pyro, we can talk in the morning."  
  
Too tired to argue she closed her eyes and snuggled against him, no longer afraid of what dreams may bring, for as long as he was with her nothing could possibly harm her.  
  
Wufei waited till her breathing was slow and even before drifting off himself, for the first time not worried about what nightmares may come because as long as she was in his arms everything was going to be alright.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I hope you like it! Please review! 


	7. Rise and Shine

Hi again Minna-chan! ^_^ Thank you all for the reviews! I'm hoping to also finish the next chapter to my song fiction series so you can check that out too it you want. It's under the title of "Concrete Angel" but I will probably be changing it since I've decided to put all of my song fictions in it. Please enjoy this chapter! And don't forget to review! I LOVE hearing from all of you! Especially if you want to see something happen in the story, I can't promise that I will do it. But if it's reasonable and will fit with the story plot I'll try and put it in! ^_^ (I also apologize because I realized how extremely out of character Rei had been, but I cover it up by blaming her trauma of loosing the others (which by the way will be explained eventually I promise))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quiet. If one word could describe the morning that would be it. Peaceful, and serene, everyone was awoken by a serenade of wild canaries and various other small birds that had made their nests in the many trees on Quatre's estate…Yeah…right.  
  
"MAXWELL!!!!! GET YOUR DISHONORABLE BRAIDED BUTT BACK HERE!" Chang's voice echoed through the sizely mansion.  
  
Two blurs could be seen streaking down the halls, one running for his life while the other wanted to end it. Duo was usually the one who woke everyone up in the morning, he was better than an alarm clock. But that didn't mean HE stayed up, after darting into everyone's room and bouncing on their bed to get them up he would slip off to his own room again and fall back asleep, not to be seen again till around noon. This time, however, his good old, katana wielding buddy, who he usually woke up first just to smite him, hadn't been in his bed. Needless to say, his devious brain went to work instantly on where he could have gone off too…first stop, Rei's room! And that's what began the whole fiasco.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Five Minutes Before~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Stealthily creeping down the halls silent with sleep that was hanging over the entire house, a certain braided pilot made his way towards his destination. Smirking, he silently thought of the Mission Impossible theme song that he remembered from watching the old movie. It fit his situation perfectly, not to mention the fact that it just sounded SO cool! It didn't take him long to reach the quiet, peaceful room of his best friend's wife. It still seemed completely unfair to him that such a stick in the mud could have such a BABE as a lover. IT JUST ISN'T FAIR I TELL YA! NOT FAIR! He perked up suddenly, maybe she had a sister! Alright! SCORE! Shoving the idea into the back of his mind for later use, he turned his attention to the task at hand…Operation Good Morning. He he he, this was going to be fun!  
  
Had you seen the devious little prankster's grin you would have sworn he was a chessar cat. His eyes sparkled with laughter as he slowly turned the handle and peeked inside. It took all of his strength not to laugh out loud. This was TOO perfect! Old Wuffers was currently asleep by the dark haired tenshi, his arms wrapped protectively around her. AWWW! Kodak Moment!…and that's just what he had planned. Quickly pulling out a small camera, that he got from who knows where, he got down onto his hands and knees, all the while still humming the song to himself in his head. Crawling across the floor, rather conspicuously for a trained soldier but none the less affective, he crouched down at the end of the bed. Standing up slowly, he aimed his "deadly weapon" at the couple, not being able to hide the giant smile that was plastered across his face. Wu-man was SO gonna kill him! He he he, what fun!  
  
Duo took a deep breath…  
  
"RISE AND SHINE LOVE BIRDS!" He yelled, making the two sleeping to jolt up in shock.  
  
A flash of light blinded them momentarily before they had time to react. When they looked back, Duo was dancing around waving an instant picture in his hand and laughing maniacally, braid flopping back and forth.  
  
"HA HA HA! IN YOUR FACE WU-MAN! JUST WAIT TILL THE OTHER PREVENTORS SEE THEIR LOCAL WOMAN HATER IN BED WITH ONE!" He declared loudly, waving the photo under Wufei's nose and quickly snatching it back before he had time to grab it from him.  
  
Making a break for it, the black clad boy darted out of the room, knowing this was the time to flee.  
  
"MAXWELL! GET YOUR DISHONORABLE BRAIDED BUTT BACK HERE!" He yelled before racing after him, leaving a very confused and startled princess sitting in bed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Present*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei quickly threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, dashing out to the main hall where the others where, as well, up and watching the two with more of a bored look than anything. It seemed they had seen this kind of thing before. But how much, she wondered. The woman whom had introduced herself as Noin the night before was standing by the tall man she found out was Milliardo Peacecraft. She had her arm around his waist and was laughing quietly at the blurs who were now running in a circle, the angrier of the two still unsucceding in catching his prey. She, herself, watched the two worriedly. Fei-chan would certainly cut poor Maxwell-san's head off if he caught him, why wasn't anyone trying to stop them!?  
  
She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder, making her turn to see who it was. The boy Winner-san, who had let her stay in his house when she had said she had no place to go, was smiling softly at her, his eyes filled with mirth.  
  
"Do not worry, Rei-san. This happens all the time, there is no need to fear for Duo's safety." He assured her, turning his gaze back to the humorous scene.  
  
"All the time? Really?" She asked, looking at the others who had all come over to them.  
  
The group exchanged glances with one another before all nodding simultaneously, causing the priestess to burst out in laughter. This was just too good! It was absolutely hilarious! Her stubborn, big ego husband running around like a little kid after a brother who had taken away a toy.  
  
"Well, it's nice to know someone beside me can get him ruffled. I'd hate to think that the entire time while I was gone he had had a boring life, gundam pilot or not." She finally managed after getting her laughter under control.  
  
At this, Trowa raised an eyebrow, his eyes flickering with laughter he refuse to let surface.  
  
"I take it you pull pranks on him as well?" He asked, not really thinking of her as a "Duo" type of person.  
  
Rei shook her head while bursting out into new laughter.  
  
"No, but unless you let him know who's boss he'll walk all over you." She smirked.  
  
A few of the on lookers smiled, while the rest just silently agreed that they approved of their comrade's wife. She was pleasant to be around, plus the fact that she could actually STAND the egotistical boy for more than five minute which was saying something compared to all of the other girls who had met him. Milliardo suddenly chuckled to himself, gaining his lover's attention. Winking down at her he turned his attention to the dark haired girl.  
  
"Care to show us?" He asked with a sly smirk.  
  
The others instantly caught on and stifled their laughter so not to distract the game of cat and mouse. Not they would actually pay attention anyway. Only one person wasn't taking any humor out of the conversation, you guessed it…Heero. He had remained silent and unmoving the entire time he had stood there. He had looked the entire night and not once did he find anything on either Chang Meiren or Hino Rei. He guessed the information had been destroyed in the destruction of colony L5, but that wouldn't stop him from looking. He was determined to figure out just where this mystery girl had appeared from.  
  
The raven haired priestess's eyes lit up as she flashed a dazzling smile at them.  
  
"Of course I will! It seems that's the only way for us to all have breakfast without worrying about these two killing each other." She stepped forward, taking a deep breath. "CHANG WUFEI! STOP THIS INSTANT!" She yelled, making the others to wince, man they would HATE to be in the boy's shoes.  
  
At the sudden outburst, Wufei tripped and fell flat on his face and letting out a loud "umph." Duo dodged behind the fiery girl before laughing his head off. This, however, provoked the Chinese man's anger, making him to jump to his feet.  
  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR ONNA!? I COULD HAVE CAUGHT MAXWELL!" He bellowed.  
  
Rei's eyes flashed as she marched up in front of the fuming boy, her hands on her hips. The others were trying to hide their laughter and smirks…well, except Duo. She proceeded to flip her hair off her shoulder before giving him a full force, Sailor Mars glare.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!? MY NAME IS REI! MEIREN! OR EVEN PYRO TO YOU BUT DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME ONNA!"  
  
" I CAN CALL YOU WHAT EVER I WANT! BESIDES, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE ISN'T IT!?" He shot back.  
  
"I AM YOUR WIFE! YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH THE RESPECT I DESERVE!" She glared, poking her finger into his chest.  
  
"I DO NOT TAKE ORDERS FROM A WOMAN!"  
  
"THAN YOU CAN SLEEP ON THE COUCH!"  
  
Wufei visibly paled as she said this, making the braided boy to about die from laughing so hard. He opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it after looking at his wife.  
  
"Do I make myself clear?" She asked in a low but deadly voice, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
He nodded quickly, not wanting to press his wife's anger. Her glare quickly melted away into the dazzling smile from before, making them wonder if it had ever been there at all. Standing on her tiptoes slightly, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, making him darken a few shades.  
  
"Good! Then lets all go get something to eat!" She said cheerfully, taking his arm in hers and leading him towards the others so they could all go have breakfast.  
  
It took quite a while for the braided pilot to get his laughing under control after seeing how easily the new girl had told Wufei off. He was liking her already! Quickly running to catch up with the others, he threw his arm around her shoulders, ignoring the glare from his previous hunter.  
  
"Hey, babe! That was soooooooo cool how you whipped Wu-man back there!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Can you teach me how to do that!?"  
  
Rei laughed softly before picking his arm off of her shoulder and letting it fall to his side, then wrapping her arm around Wufei's waist. This, of which, the dragon blushed slightly at but his arm around her anyway.  
  
"Sorry, Duo-san. I doubt it will have the same affect coming from you."  
  
Scratching his head slightly he joined in chuckling. Yep, this girl was definitely one of a kind.  
  
"MAN! It's too bad I didn't meet you before Wu-man did! You're awesome!" He said with a wink, causing to the priestess to match her husband with a light flush.  
  
"Gomen, Duo-san, my heart would still taken." She said with a small smile.  
  
"How long have you and Wufei known each other Rei-san?" Quatre asked as he held the doors to the dinning room open for them all.  
  
Inside was a giant room with large windows and a long table in the center. Three crystal chandeliers hung over head but were not in use seeing as all of the draped were drawn and letting the bright morning sun shine through.  
  
Tilting her head to the side, the amethyst eyed warrior thought for a moment. After a moment she smiled brightly at the blonde Arabian.  
  
"We've grown up together since we were seven. Our clans were in alliance but it just hadn't been official with marriage since neither Fei- chan nor me were old enough by law to get married yet. And they even had to go through a lot to get us to be able to be married when we turned fourteen." She said, taking a seat beside the ebony haired boy at the table.  
  
"You said that you weren't in love with him at first. Why was that?" Hilde inquired, leaning forward on the table.  
  
"Well, we weren't getting married by choice it was arranged. I was angered that someone had chosen my husband for me, but there was nothing I could do about it. Not to mention the fact that he had the biggest ego in the entire galaxy." She smirked, sending a glance towards Wufei, who in return crossed his arms and turned his head away.  
  
"Sure, and you didn't have one."  
  
She laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of her head, a little habit she had picked up from a certain "bunny."  
  
"I guess I did have a bit of pride didn't I?"  
  
"A bit?"  
  
The others laughed while she shot a halfhearted glare at her love.  
  
"Okay, so I was ALMOST as bad as you. If you hadn't been spouting all that slag about women being weak I wouldn't have gotten so mad." She informed, pocking him lightly in the shoulder.  
  
"Well, I was right. I beat you when you wanted to spar me and I can beat you again!" He declared.  
  
This earned him another glare.  
  
"I could kick your butt Chang! Don't EVEN try and pull that one!" She said, making Duo snicker into his hand, something about "couch."  
  
"But you said you loved him." Trowa pointed out, wanting to avoid the couple's spat.  
  
"Oh, I do. I love ego boy here more than anything in the world!" She said, stabbing her thumb in Wufei's direction. "But don't ask me why because I still haven't figured it out myself."  
  
This caused the "ego boy", as she called him, to chuckle softly.  
  
"And why not, I could have any girl I wanted!" He said proudly, earning himself a slap in the head.  
  
"Baka! I'm the only one who would put up with you! And besides, I know you love me."  
  
"Then why did you leave?"  
  
Everyone looked at Heero, then back at Rei. She lowered her eyes to her lap, not being able to look at anyone in the face. Wufei shot Yuy a hatred glare as he put his hand over her clasped ones, giving her a silent look that said she didn't have to say anything.  
  
"I…I…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know, I know. Not the best cliffhanger but just bare with me, I'm getting better. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! 


	8. Painful Truths

THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH MINNA-CHAN!!!! Priscilla and Siren are my two muses! ^_^ They are the ones who make me want to write so much! Along with the rest of you! You guys are all soooooo nice to me! Thank you so much! I hope you like this new chapter! Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei heaved a sigh as she continued to look at her lap where Wufei was holding her hands. She had known she would have to explain everything, but how? She couldn't tell them about the senshi, it wasn't her secret to tell, it involved the others as well. If had been just her she would have told Wufei in a heart beat, but it wasn't. Not that they would actually believe her anyway. How was she possibly going to get around all of the magical elements? That's practically the entire story! Racking her brain, the young priestess tried to think of a way to not lie to them, but not to reveal the entire Silver Millennium history. She took a deep breath before taking her shot at it, seriously hoping they wouldn't ask TOO many questions.  
  
"As I said before, I was needed to help fight in the war. There was originally ten of us. We were slit into two teams, the Inners and the Outers." At this Duo chuckled, earning him a glare from a certain Chinese boy, but she simply laughed.  
  
"It's okay Fei-chan, Duo-kun's right, they were rather "unique" weren't they? We were named after the planets of the solar system, mine being Mars. I was one of the Inners, along with Mercury, Venus, Moon, Jupiter, and Earth. While Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto were the Outers." She said.  
  
Heero remained unemotional as he continued to look at her.  
  
"Why haven't we heard of you?"  
  
"Well, we were the best of the best." She informed, a bit to fast for the stotic soldier's liking. "We were brought together by Luna, who was sort of our guardian. She was the one who sent Setsuna, or Pluto to come and talk me into joining. But I guess I've better tell you everyone before I start ne? First of all, there was Ami, or more widely known as Mercury, she was our local genius and doctor. She may not have been the strongest of us physically, but what she lacked in strength she made up for with brains. She was the one who made strategies for most of all our battles. And actually, you remind me a lot about her Quatre-san." She said with a soft smile, looking up at the blonde Arabian. "She was kind and quiet, and had the softest heart you could ever find, she would instantly put herself in danger to safe the life of another."  
  
"Was she and the rest babes like you!?" Duo jumped in, a goofy grin spread across his face.  
  
At this the others sighed.  
  
"Duo, let her…" But he was interrupted by the sound of Rei bursting out into bright laughter.  
  
Everyone watched her as she began to laugh so hard tears almost ran down her cheeks, holding her stomach and onto her confused husband so she wouldn't fall over. Umm…okay. What was she doing? They couldn't guess, one minute she was sad, the next laughing like hadn't in years. After a few moments she finally got herself under control.  
  
"I'm…I'm sorry," She chuckled softly, "It's just, if they had heard you say that, half of them would have kicked your butt, while the other half would have gotten hearts in their eyes."  
  
They couldn't help but smile, even Trowa couldn't resist it as the ends of his mouth twitched up.  
  
"Anyway, the next one was Makoto, her code name was Jupiter. She was one of the two hard core fighters among us, the other being Uranus. She was also very strong for a girl, but she was a GREAT cook. Her dream was to be able to open a restaurant of her own. She had a big heart even if she rarely showed it out right, but she did have this thing about her old sempai." Rei giggled slightly into her hand. "Every guy she saw she swore looked like him. And she probably would have said the same about all of you."  
  
"Yeah, they all look SO much a like!" Noin smirked, not being able to help herself.  
  
Duo looked shocked and hurt at the same time as he jumped out of his chair.  
  
"WHAT! How could you say that about me! I look SO much better than these guys!" He said, stabbing his thumb in their general direction.  
  
Rei shook her head and decided just to ignore the braided pilot and continue.  
  
"Minako was our official leader, and was code named Venus. I can basically sum her personality up in one word…groupie." She smiled brightly at this, she could still remember all of the bow wearing blonde's antics. "She almost always had a smile on her face and could cheer practically ANYONE up. She was worst that Mako-chan BY FAR when came to boys. I still haven't figured out where she got all of her energy. She also had this rather funny, umm…quirk about her. She NEVER was able to correctly say an analogy right, it always came out wrong. Like one time, her and Odango got into an argument and she said, "There's no use crying over spilt juice!" and never even realized it was suppose to be "milk."  
  
A few of the others chuckled at this, their friend's wife sure had some interesting friends.  
  
"Then there was Earth…" She was about to explain Mamoru when Wufei jumped in.  
  
"Wait a second! How many of these soldiers were onnas!?" He asked amazed.  
  
She simply smirked, her eyes holding a proud gleam.  
  
"Well, I said we were the best of the best…so NATRUALLY nine of us were girls and Mamoru was the only guy. He was rather unlucky I guess…or REALLY lucky depending on how you choose to look at it."  
  
Wufei blanched, shocked that some one would recruit so many onnas to fight in the war, sure Meiren was one thing, there was NOTHING normal about her, but he doubted any other onnas could stand up to what he had seen. He, however, kept his mouth shut, remembering the certain threat from before.  
  
"Anyway…as I was saying before I was interrupted," she said giving her koishii and playful glare. "Mamoru was code named Earth, but we called him Tuxedo Kamen normally. In truth, I honestly have no idea why we supposingly "needed" him seeing as how the only things he did was throw roses, jump high, and have an extending cane." At this everyone blinked, but she failed to notice it and just continued.  
  
"Then there were the Outers. Saturn was the youngest of us since she was only twelve years old. She was very quiet and shy but she was probably one of the most powerful and deadly of all of us. Her skills were unmatched by any and I wouldn't be surprised if she could kick Yuy-san's butt within a matter of minutes. She was also very smart for a child, almost as smart as Ami. Needless to say, those two got along exceptionally well."  
  
"Why would someone let a girl so young fight?" Quatre asked bewildered, horrified that someone so young could be dragged into sighting so easily.  
  
"They let you guys didn't they?" She said, looking at them.  
  
And indeed she was right, most of them had been involved in the war since they were VERY young, especially Heero. Seeing that she made her point, the raven haired girl moved on.  
  
"Haruka was the leader of the Outers, her code name was Uranus. She had a fighter's heart and a very hot temper. We actually, kinda…umm…" She fumbled for a moment, turning a light pink as she glanced down at her hands again.  
  
"Yes?" Milliardo prodded, wanting to know why the girl seemed so embarrassed.  
  
She muttered something inaudible under her breath, making the dragon beside her chuckle, he had been the only one who had heard what she said. Duo leaned forward and put his hand behind his ear.  
  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear that." He smirked, enjoying her discomfort.  
  
"I SAID, we mistook her for a guy. She had very short blond hair and usually wore guy clothes so when she showed up and had her arm around Michiru we just ASSUMED that she was a guy. It was rather funny seeing Minako's eyes almost pop out of her head." She snickered, remembering the little "totem pole" incident between her, the blonde and Mako-chan.  
  
"But that's disgusting! Two of your friends were LESBIANS!" Hilde said shocked.  
  
Rei saw red, her hands gripped into tight fists as she used all of her strength not to jump up and strangle the baka then and there. When she spoke she did it through her teeth and her voice was hard and deadly.  
  
"Don't you EVER say that about Haruka and Michiru again. They loved each other more than anything in the world and I will NOT let you make it out as if they were bad people. You can't blame someone for who they fall in love with." Her glare could have melted an ice burg, so Hilde shut her mouth and just sat back in her seat with a seething look.  
  
After keeping her gaze locked for a moment with the navy haired girl, the Shinto priestess turned her attention back to the others. She still had quite a lot to explain.  
  
"AS I was saying, Haruka loved motorcycles and racecars, anything with speed involved. She definitely enjoyed fighting and working out. Her and Michiru were the best partners you could find. They worked as one unit and always accomplished what they set out to do. She was also VERY protective of us, especially Usa and Firefly. She usually played the piano while Michi played the violin, it really calmed everyone down after a real intense battle. Michiru, or Neptune as she was deemed, was a perfect match for Haruka and that's why she was her partner for most missions. She was very calm and motherly, both her and Ruka were older than us by two years, making them nineteen and the oldest besides Setsuna. Michiru was always very polite and graceful, she loved to paint and play her violin. She watched over us if we got sick or injured. She was extremely beautiful, with wavy aqua hair that fell to the middle of her back and aqua eyes. You could tell by her code name that she loved the water and the ocean. Everything about her was serene and peaceful, she wasn't made for battles, but she fought anyway to protect the people she cared about." Rei shot a quick glance at the still pouting girl, daring her to make a comment about her friends, but she didn't so the raven haired princess pressed on.  
  
"Last was Setsuna, code named Pluto, the oldest and wisest of our group. We didn't really find out just how old she was because when the subject came up she would wave it off as not important, but she looked about twenty six or so." Okay, so that's not the "complete" truth because they knew she was VERY VERY old, but then again they never were told just how old she was so that COULD be considered the truth. "We really didn't know too much about her because she was rarely given a mission that let her work around us. But when she was, we almost always won. She was sort of like a spy I guess you could say, she watched for any signs of enemies and warned us if she could. She was a very elegant lady, one who held pride in herself and what she did. But she also had quite a lot of pressure in her job, not even I know all that she did during the times when she would disappear. She was also like a mother to us." She let out a sigh as a small smile crept across her lips, she could still see them all laughing and joking around as if none had any wait on their shoulders at all.  
  
"And that's my friends, now what about yours?" She asked with a bright smile, leaning forward, her elbows resting on the table.  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes again. He had caught her slip up. "Wars" was what she had said. "Wars" as in plural form, meaning more than one. There had been only one true war, the Martimaia incident was only a rebel rebellion, this meant there was something she wasn't telling them. Along with the fact that she hadn't exactly told them why they hadn't been heard of, she had just dodged around it. She also hadn't told them who this "Usagi," or "Usa" character was. Trowa must have realized this as well, for he asked about it.  
  
"Rei-san…"  
  
"chan." She corrected with a smile. "I may be married but I'm not old."  
  
Trowa smiled slightly, and nodded his head.  
  
"Rei-chan, what about you're tenth member? Moon. Was that the Usa person you mentioned before?"  
  
Duo's jaw jropped to the ground as he looked from his green eyed companion to his other companion's wife. HOLY COSMOS!  
  
"WOW! YOU GOT TRO TO SAY MORE THAT THREE WORDS! YOU'RE A GODDESS!" He exclaimed loudly, making the others heave sighs while her face turned a bright red.  
  
He didn't know how close to the truth he was. But she winced slightly, something only a few in the room noticed, because she had hoped to avoid the subject. It was just too painful, something which her heart reminded her instantly with a sharp stabbing sensation. She had hoped they would over look it, but what else could you expect from gundam pilots? That thought, however, didn't make it any easier on her. What was she going to say?  
  
"Umm…Rei-chan? Are you alright?" Quatre suddenly asked, snapping her out of her daze that she had been in, everyone now with their eyes locked on her.  
  
The priestess scolded herself silently about keeping her mind clear and focused. The others watched her eyes soften a great deal as she stared down center the center of the table, obviously lost in memories. They weren't going to interrupt her, and they didn't expect her to answer when he asked, but she did.  
  
"Hai…" she whispered, still gazing at the tablecloth. "Usagi was…I'm not sure how to explain her. No. I do. She was a cry baby, a klutz, she never took anything seriously, never studied…but that was just how she acted on the outside." She said, her voice softening greatly. "On the inside she was perfect. She had a purer heart than you could find anywhere in the universe, she fought with all she had to keep her friends safe, she threw herself into danger hundreds of times over just to make sure the rest of us came back alive…she…she was what kept us all together. She was the reason why we were willing to fight till the end. She kept our spirits up and never put herself before anyone else."  
  
"She meant a lot to you…didn't she?" Duo asked quietly, for once not being able to force a joke.  
  
Rei was silent for a moment, her hand gripped tightly around Wufei's. She refused to let the tears fall. She wouldn't show weakness in front of these people who she bearly knew. Closing her eyes, so to not let them see her emotions, she nodded slowly.  
  
"Yes, Duo-kun…she did mean a lot to me. She meant a lot to all of us. She…she was like a sister to me, even though I cared about the others more than I can ever say…Usa still meant the most."  
  
Sympathy and sorrow glittered across the on lookers' faces. Poor girl, all her friends had died in the war, they still, atleast, had each other but she didn't. What would have happened if some of them had died in the war? How would the others have coped? They never thought about it. Since they HAD all survived they never allowed themselves to think on what COULD HAVE happened. They didn't want to.  
  
"You're emotion and feelings for your friends are your weaknesses. A soldier should not have emotions, they interfere with missions."  
  
CRASH  
  
Rei's eyes shot venom as she glared coldly down at the boy she had just punched from across the table. And indeed she had. Heero Yuy sat on the floor, his eyes void of emotion but his cheek red with pain. The others sat with their mouths opened as they stared from the raven haired girl to the Perfect Soldier on the floor. That was definitely something you didn't see everyday.  
  
She felt rage flare up within her as she thought of what the kisama had said about her friends. Her eyes flared with inner fire as marched around to where he sat. The others jumped to their feet as she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and slammed him into the wall, he not making any move to protest. She gripped his tanktop, the one he had pulled on before coming out of his room, till her knuckles were a pale white. Her glare was murderous and had it been a raging fire he would have been burned to a crisp already, but he simply stared at her as if ignoring the pressure she was putting on his collar bone that was about ready to break it. When she spoke her voice was flooded with pain, sorrow, and hate for him.  
  
"Don't you EVER call me or my friends weak again! You have NO idea what I have seen! I had to watch all of them be slaughtered before me, while I was chained to a wall! You want to know what happened so bad FINE! Ami, the sweet, polite girl I told you about, you know what happened to her? She was the first to go! They crucified her! Nailed her to a cross and I was forced to watch her bleed to death! Hotaru! TWELVE YEARS OLD! That monster of a woman impaled her body with wooden stakes! She was only twelve! Minako, our LEADER, was injected with a virus that attacked her insides and by the time she finally was able to die she had thrown up most of the blood in her body! Haruka, the one who saw us all as her little sisters and protected us, was slowly drowned in a pool of weak acid that strangled her while eating away at her! Michiru was tied to a stake and burned alive! Never again will she ever be able to play a violin! She was beyond recognition by the time they put the fire out! Mamoru, Usagi's future husband, had one of his very own roses imbedded into his heart and throat, causing him to drown in his own blood! Makoto! BUTT KICKING JUPITER! She was decapitated! They hung her head in front of me for THREE DAYS! THREE DAYS! Setsuna, gentle, Setsuna was beaten to death with a metal whip! The hooks on that thing dug into until they used the horrible weapon to snap her neck! USAGI! USAGI WAS THE WORST OF ALL! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DID TO MY BEST FRIEND!? HUH!? THEY RAPED HER! THAT MONSTER HAD ONE OF HER SOLDIERS RAPE HER THEN CUT HER OPEN AND YANK OUT HER INTESTINE! I KNOW BECAUSE THE ENTIRE TIME I WAS CHAINED TO A WALL AND FORCED TO WATCHED THEM ALL DIE! AND NOT ONE TIME DID ANY OF THEM CRY OUT! NOT ONCE! MY FRIENDS WERE STRONGER AND BRAVER THAN YOU EVER WILL BE! WE WERE FACED WITH HORRORS THAT NONE SHOULD HAVE TO FACE! YOU THINK OZ WAS EVIL!? LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING! OZ IS NOTHING COMPARED TO WHAT WE HAVE SEEN! THEY WERE MY FAMILY! THEY WERE ALL I HAD THEN AND I WAS FORCED TO WATCH EACH OF THEN SLIP AWAY NEVER TO SEE FREEDOM AGAIN! NEVER TO BE ABLE TO LIVE A NORMAL LIFE! NEVER!"  
  
The others didn't know what to say as Wufei laid his hand comfortingly on her arm. What were they SUPPOSED to say!? None of them had even IMAGINED that it had been that bad. They had been able to guess she had lost her friends, but in such a gruesome way? How could she have survived it? Rei released Heero's shirt and stepped back, her head turned away from them and her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Silence hung over the group like a thick blanket smothering them.  
  
A moment passed that felt like a small eternity to the group before Rei finally said something.  
  
"I…I'm sorry minna…I think I've lost my appetite." She said so softly they almost didn't hear it, still not looking at them.  
  
She walked past her koishii, not daring to even look up at him, and quietly walked to the door and out into the hall, closing it behind her.  
  
THUD  
  
Heero found himself on the ground again, this time with a fuming dragon looming over him. This time his other cheek being the one that was discolored. His glare was murderous and deadly as he stood there above him. He didn't yell though, which was a great surprise to all. No. But what he did say hit it's mark better than any threat could.  
  
"All respect you earned from me during the war is gone. And don't ever expect to get it back. Rei may one day forgive you…but I won't."  
  
After stepping back away from his use to be comrade, Wufei turned and rushed after his wife.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hey minna-chan! Please review! I'm really sorry for the gory way the senshi were killed but I needed it for the plot. Please tell me what you think even if it's a flame. I'm also really sorry for making Heero seem so heartless, but it will be explained in the next chapter. Ja ne. 


	9. Ankles and Braids

I know, I know! I'm really really REALLY sorry for the last chapter but I HAD to do it for the plot! I PROMISE you'll understand later! Please read and review! I LOVE hearing from you! ^_^ Hopefully this chapter will make up for the last one!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's thoughts swam as he picked himself off the floor, still staring at the closed door. He hadn't meant to say that. He really didn't. Then why had he? He didn't know. Now, atleast he knew somewhat what had happened to her, but that wasn't much constellation when he had been the one who had forced her to relive all of the horrible memories. He knew how it felt to see death, he had had to watch his adopted father, Odin Lowe, die in front of him simply because he was too young to help him. But he highly doubted that that measured up to Rei's pain. Why HAD he said that!? Hadn't he been the one who told Trowa to live by his emotions so long ago? Ugh, he was disgusted by himself for hurting her. Not to mention how it had stung when Wufei told him all of the respect he had for him was gone. But he couldn't blame him. Had the tables been turned and the Chinese pilot had been the one who had been so cold and mean to HIS wife he wouldn't have bothered punching him, he would have shot him in the head.  
  
His wife. Yeah, that's great. SO the wrong thing to think about. He mentally slapped himself to try and get the idea out of his head. Right now he didn't deserve to even think about her let alone like that. She was STILL married anyway and it would probably stay that way. But he couldn't help but wonder. Wonder how it would feel to be the one she snuggled up against at night. The one she looked to for comfort and a shoulder to cry on. The one she kissed every night before falling asleep. STOP IT! Why was he thinking like this!? He couldn't think about her like that! Wasn't it considered a sin to fall in love with your best friend's wife!? That's the LAST thing he needed ontop of everything else! But he couldn't stop himself. He didn't even know WHY he was drawn to her. He didn't know WHY he saw her face every time he closed his eyes. He didn't know WHY he had felt his heart break when he saw her holding herself back from crying in front of them. He didn't know…and that's what had made be so mean to her. He couldn't hold back his feelings and he had taken it out on her. Wufei WAS right. He didn't deserve to be forgiven by her.  
  
Okay, so he was over reacting, maybe they all where. She was just dealing with a painful past like the rest of them. But he shouldn't have been so cold and uncaring towards her. It really wasn't that bad of a mistake really when he put everything into perspective. HE hadn't been the one who killed her friends, and he had only asked about it. It wasn't his fault she couldn't control her anger. But he still felt guilty about it. That was another thing. Had it been anyone else, even one of the other pilots, he wouldn't have felt guilty about wanting to know the truth, but for some reason a little voice inside him was telling him to go check on her. It was his fault she was probably crying again and she deserved an apology.  
  
"Heero? Are you alright?" Quatre asked worriedly, still shaken up from the sudden wave of sorrow he had felt radiate from the young woman.  
  
"Hn." Was all he said before leaving the others alone in the room while he went after the dark haired couple.  
  
Duo looked around from one person to the other, then sighed and threw his hands into the air.  
  
"Alright, what do we do now!?" He exclaimed rather loudly.  
  
"We don't do anything. It is none of our business." Trowa said softly, the others nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
Quatre's eyes were filled with sadness as he rubbed the place on his chest right above his heart. He didn't like not being able to help someone who was going through such pain, but the young Italian pilot was right. It wasn't their place to interfere, Chang was the only one who had that right so all they could do was wait and hope the girl's broken heart could be mended by the not so solitary dragon.  
  
"Good luck Wufei." He whispered to himself, Trowa being the only person close enough to hear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei hurried through the halls, trying to figure out where Rei could have gone. His angered flared at the thought of her being chained to a wall forced to go through all of that, and he silently swore that if he ever found out who did it he would personally rip them apart. No one EVER hurt his wife. EVER! He would not stand for it. His thoughts were interrupted by the faint sound of someone beating up on a bunching bag. OF COURSE! SHE'S IN THE TRAINING ROOM! Where else would she be? Slowly entering the large, dojo looking room, he leaned against the wall for a moment and watched as his raven haired tenshi continued to pulverize the bag filled with sand. Boy would he hate to be that punching bag!  
  
He could tell that she had improved since he had last fought her, but right now her attacks were wild and unfocused, which he couldn't blame her for. She was still wearing the pajamas she had been lent, but the collar had come slightly unbuttoned during her need to release her anger, leaving part of her shoulder to be exposed. He winced as she did a powerful round kick to the hanging bag, sending it flying into the wall. That must have hurt. And he was right. Rei stifled a groan as she collapsed onto her knees, delicately touching her bruised ankle. Instantly he was by her side, gently picking her up into his arms he carried her to a near by bench.  
  
She didn't look at him as he examined her foot, taking great care in not hurting her. She didn't want him to see her like this. Why was she acting this way? Where did her strong, never wavering attitude disappear to? She wasn't honoring her friends' memories by acting like this so why couldn't she stop? When she finally glanced up at the boy sitting in front of her she found he and been waiting for her to do so. His deep onyx eyes burring into hers. She glared coldly and turned her head away again.  
  
"What are you doing? I didn't ask for your help." She said softly, turning so her feet were both on the floor.  
  
"I didn't think I needed to be asked."  
  
"Yeah, well what if I don't want it?"  
  
"Then I'm going to help anyway. You're my wife and I'm not going to let you go through this alone I told you that last night."  
  
"I'm not weak, I can do things on my own."  
  
"I never said you were or couldn't."  
  
"Then why are you helping me now? You never acted like this before, why is it different? Is it because I'm a soldier now? Because you didn't want to be embarrassed to have a weak wife?" She spat.  
  
"No…I could never be embarrassed by you. But you seem to think the world revolves around you. What if "I" wanted to help you? What if "I" have missed you and want to be with you? Don't I matter too?"  
  
"Of course you matter! Why do you think I came back!?" She exclaimed, jumping to her feet, forgetting about her foot.  
  
Wufei quickly stooped and wrapped his arms around her waist to support her weight.  
  
"Do you know how extremely stubborn you are?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"About as bad as you."  
  
He chuckled as he pulled her closer.  
  
"I guess we were just made for each other huh? No one else could put up with us."  
  
Rei couldn't help but shake her head and laugh. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly, on the lips, then pulled back enough so her lips brushed against his with every word but just bearly.  
  
"You can be extremely kawaii you know that?" She said with a smile, making him chuckle again only this time lower so that her skin crawled and the hair on the back of her neck prickled.  
  
"I know."  
  
"You also have a big ego."  
  
He chuckled again, running his hand gently through her hair.  
  
"I know that too. But do you know how completely crazy you make me sometimes? I can't even think straight when you're around."  
  
She brushed a soft strand of hair that fallen into his face back behind his ear, he hadn't had time to pull it back because of Duo's little escapade from before, which he have to remember to pay him back for later.  
  
"Yep."  
  
The Chinese boy growled softly in his throat as he rested his forehead against hers  
  
"You truly are amazing little pyro. And I don't know how you put up with me."  
  
"About the same way you put up with me." She answered before kissing him again, this time deeper and more hungrily.  
  
Her head began to spin and she almost jumped out of her skin when he began to explore her mouth. She wasn't expecting that, but she didn't resist. Everything melted away as she relaxed against him, almost as if the harsh words she had said before never happened. Once again their skin was on fire, fueling their need to hold each other. Neither cared about what was going on in the world or even noticed they were being watched.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero scowled as he quickly stepped back and walked away. Where? He didn't know and didn't care, just as long as it was as far away from the happy couple as he could get. He obviously didn't need to apologize when Wufei was busy cheering her up in his own away.  
  
When he had seen his comrade kiss the raven haired beauty he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Even if he had no right to, plus the fact that she WAS his wife, he still wanted to punch the pilot of Nataku for even touching her. He faintly registered the stinging sensation in his palms as dark liquid trickled down his hand and dripped onto the floor in a trail. His nails had cut through his skin.  
  
"I don't deserve her anyway." With that the Perfect Soldier shoved all his feelings away and reverted back to his usual coldness, stalking to his room and burying himself into his work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei pulled back gently from the kiss, her eyes sparkling with happiness. She felt as if her insides were doing flips.  
  
"Why don't we do something? Like a picnic or I show you around the kingdom?" Wufei asked, running the back of his hand across her cheek.  
  
"That sounds great. But we've better change first, I don't really like the idea of other girls seeing you in just your boxers." She smirked, poking his chest playfully.  
  
"Jealous are you?"  
  
"Maybe…but I have a right to be. Beside, can't make all the other guys out in the city angry because their girlfriends are paying attention to you instead of them can we? But if you really want to…I guess I could borrow a bathing suit and where that so we'll match, maybe a two piece so I can get a tan." She said playfully, knowing what his reaction would be.  
  
"Uh uh, you're going to go get some clothes on while I do the same and we can have one of Winner's cooks to make us a lunch. I'm also going to have to have a talk with him so I can stay with you at night, and no arguing." He said, before gently kissing her on the lips one last time.  
  
"Who's arguing? Besides, it's just give me some time to take a quick shower." She smiled, pulling back from his embrace.  
  
Wufei noticed that she didn't wince when she stood on her foot and glanced down at it.  
  
"Are you sure your foot's alright? Should we wait until tomorrow or something so you can rest it?" He asked, not liking the idea of her walking so much on an injury.  
  
She laughed quickly and nodded.  
  
"Yeah! I'm a fast healer, besides! It was just a bruise, it'll probably be gone by the time we're ready to go, they never last long on me." She failed to mention the fact for that was because her senshi blood made her heal faster than a human.  
  
He watched her warily for a moment, making sure she wasn't just hiding the pain from view. After he was sure she wasn't hurt he nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist again, leading her out of the training room and towards her room, where they separated and went off to do their own things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei hummed happily to herself as she reached in the shower and turned on the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or too cold. She slid off her pajama bottoms before pulling her shirt over her head and discarding them in the dirty laundry basket. Her life was definitely looking up, she just had to make sure she kept an eye out for that woman. She didn't want to take the chance that she could hurt Wufei. She let herself think back on how his lips felt against hers while she massaged the shampoo into her hair. He was DEFINITALLY a good kisser. Talk about wow. Now she knew why Usagi always talked about when she kissed Mamoru, it was an amazing feeling. She had completely forgotten where she was, even about all that had happened concerning her friends, all she could feel was her dragon. She chuckled at the new nickname. She'd have to try it out and see how it worked.  
  
After quickly washing her body she rinsed out her hair and stepped out, wrapping herself in a big, poofy lavender towel, using a smaller one for her hair. She walked into her room and headed for the closet. Quatre- kun had told her she could use any clothes she found, he was so sweet and generous. Him and Ami really would have made an adorable couple. She giggle to herself, she could see them both talking about books and music over some tea. Really adorable.  
  
She searched through practically the entire closet before finding something she wanted, and it was just her size! Perfect! Hopefully Fei- chan would like it. She snickered to herself at her stupid thought, of course he would like it. Wufei wasn't really one for being picky about clothes. She hurried and put the kawaii outfit on before going back into the bathroom to dry her hair. She wanted to do something else with it besides just letting it hang down, she wanted a new look like her outfit. After trying and trying to find a suitable hairstyle, she finally came to the conclusion she would simply braid it. It took her a few minutes but she eventually had it pulled back into two French braids, the ends decorated with white ribbon. Yep, definitely a new look for her, but she had to admit that it looked rather good on her and it stayed out of her way. She might have to wear it more like this. With a last check in the mirror, she rushed out of the room and down stairs to the kitchen where her dragon would be waiting for her.  
  
She was slightly disappointed when she got there and he wasn't. He was probably still having his "talk" with Quatre-kun about their rooms. Poor little Quatre, he was probably having a terrible experience arguing with the stubborn dragon. Looking around she saw one of the many chefs placing stuff into a basket, she assumed it was hers and Wufei's. She walked over to him and bowed politely.  
  
"Ohayo, watashi wa Hino Rei. Arigato very much for packing my otto and me a lunch. Do you mind terribly if I help a bit?" She asked the dark skinned man with sunglasses and a fez.  
  
The man laughed a bit before bowing to her.  
  
"Of course not! Besides, I'm not really a cook so you'd probably be safer that way. I believe Quatre-sama forgot whom he was talking to when he asked me to prepare a lunch for two of his friends. By the way, my name it Abdul." He said, shaking her hand with a friendly smile. "I must say, Chang-san is very lucky to have such a beautiful and charming woman like you as a wife."  
  
Rei blushed slightly but realized he was only playing around with her so began helping him to gather and prepare, making redness of her face slowly disappeared. They had just finished putting the last sandwich and drinks into the thoroughly stuffed basket, she had tried to tell them they couldn't eat that much but the Arabian man insisted, when her date finally showed up. He was now dressed in a plain of black pants and a light, buttoned up shirt that he had left open. Wow, he looked good. It was one thing to see him in boxers, but there was just something about the situation that made him even cuter. For a moment she almost thought he didn't know who she was.  
  
"Umm…Fei-chan it's me. Can we go already, I'm not getting any younger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei snapped out of his daze, quickly nodding and sending a glare at the man whom was standing beside his wife and laughing, obviously at his reaction. But who would blame him. He hadn't expected her to wear something so…so… "innocent little girl" looking. She was garbed in a simple, white sun dress with straps that tied on the top of her shoulders reached down to a little bit above her knees. It was light enough to be cool but not enough to be seen through. Her feet were graced with white sandals while her hair that she usually let lose and free was pulled back into two French braids with matching white ribbons. It was enough to make ANYONE look twice let alone someone whom she already owned the heart of.  
  
Taking her hand, he led her out of the kitchen and towards the garage, he was hoping to leave before the others knew they were going, but no such luck. Maxwell. It just HAD to be Maxwell.  
  
Duo had been coming from the garage, probably checking up on his recently acquired motorcycle that had "Shinigami" painted across the side of it and with a license plate of "Death." He never quite understood the braided boy's fascination with the afterlife, but it didn't really bother him. It the baka wanted to call himself the god of death who was he to stop him. The only time he really hated the guy was when he interfered in his affairs, like now…  
  
"YO! What's up Wu-man!? Wow! You're wife is soooo HOT! Has anyone told you that!?" He said in one breath, making the two wonder it he ever really needed to breathe at all.  
  
"Listen Maxwell! My name is WUFEI! And I really don't have time to bother with you right now I'm taking Rei out for the day so tell the others if they ask." He said hurriedly, trying to get past the violet eyed nuisance.  
  
"What about Preventors, Lady Une might get a bit ticked if you just don't show up for work today."  
  
Rei's face dropped as she looked at Duo then to Wufei.  
  
"I really don't want to get you in trouble if you have work to do." She said quietly, her happy bubble quickly deflating.  
  
"Don't worry about it, I have about three weeks of vacation saved up and I plan on using them." He said then turning to his comrade. "Tell the onna won't be coming in for a while."  
  
With that he began leading her towards the garage again, ignoring the giant grin plastered on his best friend's face.  
  
"HAVE FUN YOU TWO LOVE BIRDS! DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO!" He called after them, giving the priestess a quick wink.  
  
"YEAH, LIKE THAT'S A LOT!" He hollered back, smirking to himself at getting the last word in.  
  
"HEY!" But the two were already on Wufei's motorcycle and speeding off, Rei holding the basket on her arm while she held onto his waist, her braids whipping out behind her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gomen if you don't like Mamoru and Usagi being together, I don't like it either but it's another one of those things that has to be done in order for the rest of the plot to really work. Besides, I didn't want to have to deal with making up a side story about how they break up. -_-' Please Review! 


	10. Hellos

Hello minna-chan. I'm really sorry to disapoint you but this is not a chapter as you can obviously see. I'm kinda stuck with the story, I have the entire story planned out and I know where I'm going to go with it I just feel like I've been going the wrong way about it. I have pushed myself so I could update each day but I feel like I have really left out a lot in the story, not to mention real "out of characterness". I need to know it you want me to continue with this exact copy or to rewrite the entire thing (it will be the same only more detailed and more emotional). The only problem with them is I will not be able to update as often if I'm going to take so much more care into writing it. I feel like I have been unfair to you all by not wrting to the best of my abilities, but I do not want to waste time on rewriting the story if no one really wants me too. Please tell me what you want me to do so I can continue as soon as I can. I will be giving everyone untill Wensday before I figure out which course of action I will be taking so please write soon. If you really want me to keep it the way it is or if you really want me to change it please review and try and convince me to do so. I really like this story and I love the plot line bcause of all the originality (there is still a LOT more twists and turns that I have not been able to write yet), but I do not want to waste my time and effort in wrting something that no one cares about.  
  
Please review.  
  
Mars Fire Goddess 


	11. Wistful Memories

I don't know what to say, I really don't. I never imagined that so many really enjoyed my story and weren't simply reviewing to be nice. I've decided to not rewrite the beginning, but from this point on I'm going to be taking more time and care in what I write, that will mean I won't be posting as fast as before. Thank you all SO much for telling me your opinion. I have no intentions in stop writing this fic till it's done and I hope this is all up to your standards. Please tell me what you think! I LOVE hearing from you all SO much!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei sighed contently as she rested her head on the strong, masculine back of her koi, enjoying the feeling of the wind playing with her two braids. She didn't know where the gentle dragon was taking her, for he said it to be a surprise, but she didn't really care. They had never been able to do this before, go and spend the day just being together, he had always had something he was forced to do. Being the heir to the Dragon Clan was hard work and he had to spend most of his time with the elders going over what was in the best interests of the whole family. "Family," that was something she never really believed she had. Yes, the senshi were her sisters, they meant so much to her, Grandpa was the kindest old man you could ever meet even if he was a little strange at times, even Yuchiro, her closest guy friend meant a great deal to her but none had filled that gaping hole in her heart that only her soul mate could enter. For once, she really felt like she was home. She had never felt comfortable in the other dimension, even though she knew that was her true home, not even when she had been able to visit Mars which was where she had lived during the Silver Millennium none of it had felt as right as when she was here. Her heart throbbed at the thought, not being able to see any of them again, not even Phobos or Demos, but she stubbornly shoved the feeling away. She knew the other would not want her to be depressed about their deaths, they would want her to move on…so that was what she was going to do. If not for herself, then for them and Wufei.  
  
The raven haired princess smiled to herself as she remembered what had happened in the training room. She hadn't even known they had such a room in the mansion, but when she had stumbled across it it had been the perfect way to release some of the pent up anger. She had gotten so mad at Wufei for helping her she thought she would have to get away from him for a couple of hours just so she wouldn't unleash her fury on him but he had calmed her down. No, correction, she had completely forgotten why she had been mad in the first place. She still couldn't quite figure out how he had done it, it usually took all of the Inners put together just to deal with her raging outbursts, but all he had had to do was give her that kawaii little smile and she just couldn't help but smile back, he was contagious.  
  
A smirk played across Wufei's lips as he felt his wife's heartbeat against his back and her arms wrapped gently around his waist. Kami, he was lucky. How had he managed to find such a perfect onna? No, she wasn't perfect, she had her temper, she had her stubborn attitude, she had her strong will, but those things which others saw as flaws were the reasons he loved her. He had loved her before, when she had still been Meiren, but he had been a baka and not told her so. Not once had he told her how much she had meant to him and that was why it had been such a devastating blow when he thought she had died. The grief of her leaving and him never telling her just how he felt had almost killed him. But that wasn't going to happen this time around. This time there was no war, there was nothing that could tear them apart. He was going to wake up from now on with her by his side and cherish her forever. He was a LITTLE agitated that the others were able to see how much she meant to him, but it was only because he was now officially paranoid about her safety. Plus the fact that he had never shone many emotions in front of them before besides anger and hate made it kind of ackward, but it didn't really bother him too much. If they had a problem with him loving his wife then that was just that…their problem. The onyx eyed boy watched ahead as freshly blooming sakura trees lined the sides of the road and caused a shower of petals to rain down on them as the wind danced playfully through their branches. They were almost to the park. He planned on the two of them spending most of their day there then spend a couple hours roaming around the city, then return to the same place and having dinner before heading back to Winner's mansion. Hm…he would have to see about getting himself and Rei a nice place somewhere, he did, after all, now have sole ownership of the Dragon Clan fortune seeing as he and his wife were the only ones left alive and he definitely didn't want to live with Maxwell forever. The only reason really why he had excepted the invitation from the blonde Arabian about living with them was because he hadn't wanted to live alone, although he would never admit it. With Meiren gone he hadn't wanted to deal with the loneliness and the other pilots helped with that even if they didn't know. But now he had her back and that meant a few changes.  
  
Wufei almost missed the turn because of his drifting thoughts but he snapped out of it just in time. He carefully let go of the handles with one hand and rubbed Rei's arm gently in reassurance, feeling her tighten her hold on him at the slightly sharp turn. Slowly pulling into one of the many parking places, the black haired pilot held up the motorcycle while she climbed off. She smoothed out her skirt that she had tucked around her legs so she wouldn't accidentally flash someone because of the wind while he shut down the machine and set the stand.  
  
He let out a soft chuckle as he watched her try to deal with one certain crinkle that refused to smooth out. Taking her hands gently he began to lead her toward the entrance to the large park.  
  
"Your dress is fine, if anything I shouldn't be taking you out somewhere so open or someone just might try and steal you from me because of your looks." He playfully smirked.  
  
One of Rei's eyebrows quirked, "I highly doubt that." She said before kissing him lightly on the lips and allowing him to guide her through the "dangerous forest."  
  
The amethyst eyed priestess couldn't believe what she was seeing. The place where he had taken her looked EXACTLY like the park back in the other dimension that had been the battlefield for so many youma attacks. She had to slow her heart so that it wouldn't beat itself out of her chest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
~  
  
"We won't let you win!"  
  
~  
  
"Flame Sniper!"  
  
~  
  
"Mercury! Look out!"  
  
~  
  
"In the name of the Moon!"  
  
"Mars"  
  
"Venus"  
  
"Jupiter"  
  
"Mercury"  
  
"Uranus"  
  
"Neptune"  
  
"Pluto"  
  
"Saturn"  
  
"Earth"  
  
"We will punish you!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bombard of memories flickered through her mind as her mind mentally screamed out "NO! Not here!" But her heart told her otherwise. For a moment all she could think about were the bad times they had had together, but then she caught glimpses of memories that were joyful and carefree.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hurry up Odango! We're going to be late for the festival!"  
  
"Rei-chan! You're so MEAN!"  
  
~  
  
"Alright! Minako-chan! You won! You won!"  
  
~  
  
"Hurry up Odango! You're making us late for the picnic!"  
  
"Rei-chan! Stop picking on me!"  
  
~  
  
"Wow! Look at the Eclipse! It's as beautiful as Ami-chan said it would be!"  
  
~  
  
"Odango! Would you move it! We're going to be LATE!"  
  
"Why do you always have to pick on me Rei-chan!?"  
  
~  
  
"Hey Koneko, it's good to see you guys again."  
  
~  
  
"Don't worry Odango, everything will work out, I promise."  
  
"Arigato, Rei-chan. I really needed that. You're my best friend."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
No matter where she went the memory of her friends followed. Her eyes glazed over as a sad smile washed across her face. She had paused when she had seen the park and Wufei felt it. He watched her as she seemed far away, not there with him at the moment. A frown appeared on his features as a single tear worked it's way down her cheek, he hated not being able to completely destroy what was hurting her. Stepping forward, he wrapped his arms tenderly around her and kissed the solitary tear away, effectively bringing her out of the dazed mode.  
  
"What's wrong, koi?" He asked, lifting her chin up so he could look into her eyes.  
  
She only smiled, her eyes sad but also filled with laughter.  
  
"It's nothing, the others and I just used to go to this one park a lot and it resembles this one. I was just thinking of all the great times we had together." Was her answer, her voice wistful and soft.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else?" He asked, not wanting her to have to relive more memories that might hurt her.  
  
But she shook her head. She glanced over the park grounds, almost being able to picture the figures of her friends playing frisbee, or picnicking. The trees danced in the wind as many different types of small birds wove in and out of the branches looking for food or simply serenading any whom came near. The breeze was cool on her skin giving off the feeling of summer.  
  
"No, I like it here. It reminds me of all the good times, they out weigh the bad. They always were ones to joke and play around." She replied the last part so soft he almost didn't hear it.  
  
The ebony haired dragon smiled softly at his koishii, maybe she would be able to heal after all.  
  
"I have an idea. Why don't we sit under that tree over there and you can tell me all about those good times." He said, nodding towards a tree that was on the opposite side of the small pond.  
  
Rei giggled lightly as they walked across the bridge, she could just imagine what the others would say if they saw this…  
  
"Way to go REI-CHAN!"  
  
"OOO! He looks like my old sempai!"  
  
"He's so kawaii!"  
  
"It makes me glad to see you are happy Rei-chan."  
  
Yep, they could be so predictable! They had always been like that, even during the Silver Millennium when they were alone and not being forced to be proper. None of them knew how to grow up…well, except Ami-chan but she was always that way. But she really didn't want them too. They were who they were, and their bubbly personality could rub off easily on any near.  
  
When they were finally to the tree Wufei took a blanket from the big basket Quatre had let them use and spread it out on the ground. Sitting down on it he leaned he back against the tree while Rei sat in his lap, on leg on either side of her and she leaned back into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her, laying his chin on her shoulder. There was the smell of jasmine just as strong as before.  
  
"So…are you going to tell me about these "good memories" you've been giggling about?" He asked, making her laugh softly.  
  
"Which ones do you want to hear?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
The amethyst eyed warrior smiled and moved slightly so she was more reclined and the back of her neck was on his shoulder, making herself more comfortable and relaxed.  
  
"Alright, but I warn you, this may take a while."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And that it did. It had been about ten o'clock when they had first arrived and by the time Rei had talked herself out, laughed and giggled till she couldn't breathe, it was already five in the afternoon. They had skipped lunch all together and not even realized it, she had been too caught up in telling her husband about her beloved friends while he had just been satisfied with holding her there and listening to her cheerful laughter. But now she was officially exhausted and dozing gently against his chest.  
  
"I'm sorry I never got a chance to meet your friends." He said quietly, glancing at an old couple who were walking by and smiling at him and his koi.  
  
A soft sigh was his response.  
  
"Yes, they would have loved you and you them. Well…they may not have LOVED you but they would definitely have liked you because it would have made me happy and I know that's all they wanted for me and each other."  
  
The two sat in comfortable silence, neither caring what was going on out side of the other's arms. The Chinese pilot took in the fresh smell of the tenshi, now sleeping in his arms after drifting off, and felt his eyes become heavy. Surely a small nap wouldn't hurt anything...  
  
It felt like it had only been a couple of minutes, but Wufei opened his eyes to see a deep purple and pink sunset painted across the sky.  
  
"Hm…guess I slept longer than I thought." He said absently to himself, not that it was a real big surprise after last night's events.  
  
Looking down at the sleeping megami in his arms half of him said that he needed to wake her so they could go back to the mansion and let her sleep in a real bed while the other half insisted that waking up such a peaceful and serene creature as the one curled up in his lap would be an unforgivable sin. She had her knees pulled up slightly and her hand was resting contently on his chest. Her eyes were calmly closed, thick, soft lashes resting on her cheeks. Lips parted ever so slightly, her light, even breaths tickling his skin since his shirt had remained open due to the summer temperature. All in all, only a cold hearted person would arouse such a lovely maiden from such a serene sleep…slag.  
  
Tilting her head gently he kissed her softly, not being able to think of any other way of awakening her delicately. And it worked. Rei's eyes fluttered open and a light blush colored her cheeks.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't mind waking up to that more often." She smiled as he pulled back, causing him to chuckle.  
  
She yawned slightly, scooting back from him so the boy would have room to get up, she was still a bit tired from the rather large flashback sequence she had gone through the entire day. But she didn't regret it, her heart was lighter than it had been for a long time after reliving all the fun moments she had had with the senshi.  
  
"Anything for you pyro." He said as he reached out his hand to help her to her feet.  
  
The title in which he had deemed her so long ago in order to tease her about of her immunity against fire had turned more into a loving pet name. Hm, he wondered if she was still able to do that. He'd have to ask her about it later, right now she was still half asleep.  
  
"Let's go back, the others might be getting worried." She said, her eyes droopy as she slipping her hand into his.  
  
He mearly nodded as they made their way across the park and to where his motorcycle was currently stationed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's brow furrowed as he scanned a certain web site he had stumbled across. He had originally been hacking into any and every data bade he could think of on the subject of the mysterious groups, but could find nothing of the Inners or Outers. He had then come across a page that was dedicated to myths and folklore. It wouldn't have made him look twice had it not been for the "newest addition" about a legend of celestial warriors with planetary powers.  
  
Upon searching deeper he pulled up information on the background story, a Moon Kingdom falling at the hands of evil, the ten warriors sent into the future to be reborn and fight if needed…interesting. The legend also told of the powers of each soldier. Mercury of Ice and Knowledge. Venus of Love and Beauty. Moon of Crystal and Light. Mars of Fire and Soul. Jupiter or Lightning and Strength. Saturn of Death and Silence. Uranus of Wind and Courage. Neptune of the Oceans and Wisdom. Pluto of Time and Void. And finally the fiancé of the Moon, Earth with no powers except oneness with the planet.  
  
Very interesting.  
  
Of course there were no pictures, it was only a legend after all, but it was said to have originated from around the time of the twentieth century. He searched through all the files he could find from that time period, but nothing pointed to the legend being true. Nothing strange had happened back then so it must have been just a wild story cooked up by some school kids. But it was too much of a coincidence not to notice. The names were the same as their code names, they had the same basic types of attitude that would be expected from the elements. Definitely WAY too many coincidences.  
  
It didn't make sense, though, there was no way the legend could be true, it was too outrageous. Had it been more realistic he would have insisted already that that was what was behind the girl's explanation…but this? It simply WASN'T possible. Sighing silently to himself, the perfect soldier closed his laptop. This was just not his day…but then again he never really had a "good" day. Picking himself out of his chair he slipped out into the hall to get himself something to eat. He had been locked in his room the entire day and not eaten, not that he couldn't go without food for long periods of time, it was just the fact that nobody WANTED to go without food, not even him. So he made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
He quickly put together a sandwich and grabbed a coke, ready to return to his room and continue his search when he heard someone drive up into the garage. Since he had stayed locked in his room he had not had the chance to hear form the braided nuisance about the couple's whereabouts, not that he cared, it was just the fact that he didn't know of anyone who would be out this late and had assumed the two had already gone to bed like the other who had long since returned home from their regular work day at the Preventors. Setting down his plate and can he pulling out his gun from the waist band of his pants and stealthily made his way towards where the sound had came from.  
  
Putting his ear to the door, the soldier boy listened to faint sounds coming from the other side…enemy breaking in. Stepping back slightly he cocked his gun readily. He was itching for something to take his anger out on, and that's why he wasn't exactly thinking straight or other wise he would have already figured out that someone who was trying to kill them wouldn't ride up to the house in a automobile. But Heero didn't care at the moment, he just wanted to hurt something.  
  
Swinging the door open suddenly he pointed his gun at the figure who had been walking towards his position.  
  
"Who are you and who do you work for." He demanded, okay, old habits die hard.  
  
"Yuy, put the gun away, it's me." Came the familiar whisper of Chang, but he still refused to put down the gun.  
  
The blue eyed pilot had noticed his comrade holding his wife in his arms, her sleeping peacefully against his chest.  
  
"What did you do to her?" He asked in his oh so usual monotone, mistaking her calm sleep for unconsciousness.  
  
The solitary dragon glared coldly at the boy standing in front of him.  
  
"I didn't DO anything! She fell asleep and I'm taking her up to bed. Now put the damn gun down!" He whispered forcefully, not wanting to wake up the sleeping girl but not liking the idea of having a gun pointed at him while he was holding his koi.  
  
With a low grunt he placed the firearm back into its place. But he didn't move from in front of the door as the black haired pilot stepped forward. For a moment the two had a fierce staring contest, neither backing down. After a few minutes of complete silence Wufei was beginning to get ticked off.  
  
"Move out of the way, Yuy. I don't have time to deal with you."  
  
"Hn."  
  
The heir to the Dragon Clan growled under his breath as he glared at the slightly taller boy.  
  
"I don't know what you problem is Yuy, but leave Rei out of it. I just got her back and I'm not going to lose her again. Now get out of my way!" He demanded, bearly holding himself back from yelling and waking her up by mistake.  
  
"Do you think you deserve her?" He asked suddenly, startling the Chinese boy.  
  
"W-what?" He asked, confused at why Yuy had asked such a question.  
  
"Do you think you deserve her?"  
  
"No," He replied truthfully.  
  
"Then why do you stay with her?"  
  
"Because she is my wife and I love her, but I don't see how any of that is your business." He replied stiffly, not liking the way the usually stotic soldier was acting around his love.  
  
"She'll be taken away you know. Eventually you will lose her again to war. Peace cannot last forever and we are gundam pilots and she a soldier. There will be those who will target her simply because you two are together. That is why weapons of destruction like ourselves are not allowed to fall in love."  
  
An eerie shadow took filled the place where his former comrade had been standing Chang was suddenly alone in the garage, holding his still sleeping koishii. What the jigoku was he talking about!? There were not going to be any more wars. He was going to live his life for the rest of his days peacefully with Rei by his side. Nothing was going to take her away again. The dazed pilot was brought back to earth as the sleeping form in his arms snuggled deeper into his embrace. He began making his way up to their room. Winner had finally caved about the sharing of rooms when he had pulled out his katana on him. He would never actually hurt the small blonde, but the sharp weapon got his point across.  
  
When he finally reached the door he pushed it open gently with his foot and walked to the bed where he laid the raven haired girl down on the sheets. Carefully unbuckling her sandals he put them on the floor before shutting the door again and changing out of his clothes and into his boxers. He tiredly crawled in beside her, wrapping his arms around her like the night before, relaxing as he felt her against him. Her soft skin rubbed against his as she pulled herself closer to him unconsciously seeking his warmth and he complied whole heartedly, resting his head by hers so their foreheads were touching. He watched her for a moment, soaking in her fragrance and image before kissing her lightly on the nose and slipping himself into a dreamless sleep.  
  
He would never lose her…not again…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A chilling wind whipped around a small youma as he faced his dark mistress.  
  
"What do you have to report?" The cold voice rang through the endless void that was the dark realm.  
  
The voice wasn't very loud but the sting of it pierced the youma's courage, making him cower back into the shadows.  
  
"M-Mistress, th-the demons are b-being gathered as-as we speak. T- they shall b-be ready soon." He stammered, hoping the ex-princess wouldn't vent her impatience on him. He winced as a cruel, high pitched laugh echoed around him.  
  
"Very well, soon I will have the power to fulfill my vengeance. I will make the little princess of fire pay for daring to think she could go up against me." The woman seethed, a wicked smile playing across her lips as she scrapped her nails over the floating orb in front of her, the only light source present in the entire chamber.  
  
The tiny animal youma nodded vigorously, not wanting to oppose the dark queen,  
  
"You may leave, I have no further use for you." She said calmly, keeping her gaze on the orb, the image of the sleeping couple glowing brightly.  
  
But not even the bright energy given off from the child of fire could penetrate the complete and utter void that filled the woman's kingdom.  
  
The terrified cat man scampered off as fast as his four legs could carry him, not wanting to be in his mistress's presence any longer than necessary. Seeing that she was once again alone, the evil queen, ever so gently, stroked the image of the sleeping boy snuggled up to the fire witch. His face now filling the entire picture.  
  
"Dear little dragoness, you should have known not to cross me…and now you will pay for your treachery. Even if it costs me my life I will make you feel the scorn and abandonment that you have made me feel. Sleep well, little dragon princess, for soon I will take everything you hold dear away."  
  
With that her hand tightened around the orb, breaking it into a million shattered pieces it sent the entire room into darkness.  
  
"Soon…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I know that the part of Heero's research makes it seem as if it was the same dimension but it's not. Just hang with me and you'll understand soon enough. I hope this chapter is better than the others and please review. Ja ne. 


	12. Choices

Hi again! Here's the next chapter! I really hope you are enjoying this. This is where the story really picks up I just had to write the chapters before so people could get a feel and a idea about what is going on. Hopefully no one has figured out just yet what is going to happen or I'm not at good as my friends tell me. Please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Rei had "shown up on their doorstep," as Duo liked to say, and things had definitely changed for all of them. The most for Wufei. The group was happy to see contentment in their fellow soldier as he spent almost every spare minute with his fair skinned lover. He still had the same ego, maybe even more knowing that he had such a beautiful and caring wife, and the same defiant attitude. Only problem was that she was just as stubborn if not more than. On more than one occasion the two had gotten into rather loud verbal fights, some where they had slipped into Chinese, leaving most present in a confused state. But no matter what the fight was about, nor how long or loud it became it always ended with Rei heaving a relieved sigh before thanking the dragon with a small kiss for letting her vent out her anger. After this had happened the first couple of times the house members realized that none of their fights were actually REAL fights, they were mearly for the benefit of the two so they could relieve stress and frustration. This had humored the braided pilot of Deathscythe Hell Custom GREATLY, he of which had taken up the official job of flirting with the new member of their "family" so to get his onyx eyed friend riled up…which it usually worked. In fact, it seemed to work better than calling him "Wu-man."  
  
Chang had been true to his word when he had told the amethyst eyed priestess he was taking his vacation so he could spend time with her, he wasn't even going to THINK about the Preventors till his three weeks were up. Which, he thought sadly to himself, were almost up. The others, as well, had grown fond of the raven haired girl for many reasons. Noin, Hilde, and Relena liked the idea of having another girl around, even though the guys noticed she wasn't too fond of them she still was polite and tried not to hurt them too bad when she would turn down a shopping trip for a sparring match against the guys. She seemed to be more of a tomboy than the others had first realized. Sure, she liked shopping and all that stuff that girls loved to do, but she would have enjoyed a good fighting session with Wufei, Trowa, or Heero more. Probably because the shopping trips didn't feel the same without the other senshi. They were usually the only ones who she went against since Quatre wasn't one for fighting unless he had too, and Duo insisted he didn't fight girls, but they knew it was simply for the fact that he didn't want to get his butt kicked. Because that was usually what happen when someone went up against her. They were surprised at how advanced her fighting skills were along with her speed and flexibility. It took all Heero had to win against her and even then he didn't always beat her. This, of course, brought up his suspicion greatly, but he couldn't say anything. Wufei had talked to all of them and insisted that they don't ask her questions about her past till she was ready to tell them which they all agreed to after a little persuasion, namely the Chinese boy threatening to dice them with his katana. And he knew he was still on pretty thin ice concerning his Asian friend so he didn't push his luck. Even though he was the Perfect Soldier and could probably beat him in the end, he still did not like the idea of going up against a raging dragon, but what truly kept him from fighting was how much it would effect Rei if Wufei was seriously hurt. The thought of putting her through more pain made his heart ache, which was a new experience considering the fact that he never before admitted to having one, not even to himself. The fact remained, though, that he didn't know if she was trust worthy. Even if a very large part of him said that she had a pure heart that carried no ill intentions towards them, another part, the soldier part, the more dominant part, said that until he knew for certain, he couldn't trust her.  
  
The others, however, trusted her whole heartedly, she was one of them in their eyes. They had all gone to the beach a few days before, at the nagging of all the female members. Relena had even postponed all of her meetings for the day so she could attend, but they had a strong suspicion it was just because Heero had agreed to come. The raven haired priestess had to convince Wufei to not bring his katana, because Duo had stared at her a little too much for the pilot's liking and was very determined to scalp the braided annoyance, the scene had been quite humorous in any aspect…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay guys, I'm ready! Lets go!" Rei stated happily as she dashed down the stairs to the waiting group.  
  
The girls had all gone shopping earlier for a wardrobe for her and she had just gotten unpacked and changed into her new swimsuit. The others decided on getting new ones as well. Hilde bought a dark blue bikini that tied on the hips, Relena a light pink one that tied in the front, and Noin picked a dark purple one piece with a keyhole on the stomach. Rei highly doubted that her husband would be happy about her getting a two piece, let alone a bikini, so she didn't. It didn't really bother her to have a one piece, so why fight about it? Besides, she still wasn't like the idea of showing her stomach after what had happened. She had quickly pulled her hair back into a low ponytail like she usually did when she had gone to the beach with the senshi, and slipped into her simple, one piece red bathing suit. It had no straps, and a crisscross back that tied while her flip flops, that were of the same color, had come with it. She was very happy with the outfit. It didn't reveal too much but it was also fashionable and fit comfortably…Wufei didn't agree.  
  
"Onna! There is NO way you are going in that!" He declared as soon as he had seen her, grabbing her wrist and practically dragging her upstairs.  
  
She yanked her hand away from the angered boy before turning on him.  
  
"What is your problem Fei!? It's JUST a bathing suit!"  
  
"I'm not letting anyone else see you in that!" He yelled back, looking down on her well defined figure.  
  
He knew she couldn't wear jeans and a sweater to the beach, but this! Every male there would be staring at her! That idea he didn't like at all. No one was suppose to see this much of her except him! He would not allow it!  
  
"Don't you like it? I though you said red looked good on me. Does it really look THAT bad!?" She asked, slightly confused at what had gotten him angry.  
  
She never really liked how she looked in a bathing suit period, but she couldn't see how it was so bad that he would get mad at her.  
  
"I like it. That's the problem."  
  
Duo Maxwell, pilot of Deathscythe Hell Custom, expert in stealth, possessed the absolute WORST sense of timing. He had been staring at the longhaired goddess for a moment in a dazed stated, and therefor not heard any of what had gone on. Finally snapping out of his trance he jumped over to the amethyst eyed girl and wrapped his arm around her waist, much to the groans and winces of the others. They knew this was not going to be pretty.  
  
"WOW! Babe! Has anyone told you how HOT you are!" He smiled widely.  
  
Rei, on the other hand, paled a good ten shades before glancing at the now fuming red dragon. He was NOT happy. Not at all.  
  
"MAXWELL! GET YOUR ARM OFF MY WIFE NOW!" He demanded, whipping out his katana from where she SWORE was a space pocket, and leaping at him.  
  
The two went around in their normal game of cat and mouse for almost ten minutes before the group could get them calmed down enough to get them in the separate cars and leave for the ocean. Rei had ended up putting on an oversized tank top to cover her up, though she had refused grandly. She did NOT like someone telling her what to do. But after seeing that the Chinese pilot would not be letting her out of the car unless she did, she complied. She was stubborn, she did have pride, but she also knew how to pick her battles. It she hadn't agreed they would have spent the entire day fighting and not having fun. But Wufei had STILL glared off any guy who came within twenty feet of her…especially Duo.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero had to admit, the braided baka had been right. Rei HAD looked good. Even with the shirt on her he couldn't help but stare, not that it made much difference considering that it clung to her just as bad without it when wet. If anything it made her more appealing. But he, of course, didn't voice his opinion, though he had a slight suspicion Quatre could tell what he was feeling seeing as the blonde had watched him rather closely the entire trip. Obviously he was confused by the sudden change in Heero's feelings, but the persian eyed boy ignored him, acting as if nothing was wrong.  
  
The truth? The truth was that he hated Chang Rei now. He hated for doing this to him. Not being able to think properly anymore without her image creeping into his thoughts, not being able to glare anymore at her like he could everyone else, he hated her for turning his world upside down. Be he also loved her. How he could do both was beyond his comprehension but it was true. He did love her, more than he cared to admit even to himself. And that was why he hated her.  
  
Rolling over he looked at the clock, "11:50" flashed in red numbers. Sigh. He needed sleep, but that was not the easiest thing in the world to do when you had so much on your mind. But he had to try. Sighing once again he relaxed more into the pillow. Hn, sweet dreams. Unfortunately for him and the rest of the gundam pilots, none of them would get much sleep that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei's head was tucked up gently under her lover's chin, her face buried into his neck. She was fast asleep, enjoying the peaceful slumber and safety that being in Wufei's arms brought, while he was joining her in dreamland, his arms wrapped protectively around her as usual. It was hard to tell where one stopped and the other began, as their arms and legs were intertwined, almost like they were trying to ward off the entire world with their embrace. But it wouldn't last.  
  
A thin strand of light made its way across the floor and up the wall as the door was slowly eased open. This time, however, it wasn't the braided boy who was intending on interrupting the couple's sleep. It was Trowa. The tall Italian boy silently made his way to his comrade's side of the bed. For a moment he just watched the two, a small smile forming on his face before disappearing and a frown taking it's place. He had to remember WHY he was suppose to come get the pilot of Nataku. Gently placeing his hand on the Chinese martial artist's shoulder he shook him slightly so to get his attention but not to awake the girl beside him.  
  
Wufei's eyes shot open, quickly looking down at his koishii as a reaction to make sure she was alright. After seeing that his raven warrior was safe he noticed the figure standing above them. Turning his head slightly to see who was there, the ebony haired boy realized it was only Barton. Good thing too because he probably would have REALLY killed Maxwell had it been him.  
  
"Barton? What's going on?" He asked quietly, looking over at the small alarm clock sitting by their bed. The digits "1:27" were staring back at him in a taunting manner.  
  
"Urgent meeting. Preventors." The emerald eyed soldier stated softly, knowing he probably wouldn't want Rei woken up.  
  
Seeing him nod slightly, Trowa stepped away from the bed so he could get up. Gently pulling himself away from the sleeping form beside him, Chang eased himself off of the mattress, taking great care in not upsetting the tenshi. Pulling the covers up to her shoulders, he winced as she stirred slightly. The deep amethyst pools opened tiredly as she groaned.  
  
"Fei?" She muttered, feeling that he wasn't beside her.  
  
"Shh. Don't worry, onn-Rei. I just have to go down to the Preventors for a little while, I'll be back later. I promise I'll make it up to you. Just go back to sleep." He reassured her quietly.  
  
Too tired to do nothing besides comply she relaxed into her soft covers, but her eyes remained open a bit.  
  
"Are you sure? Should I come?" She asked quietly, not wanting to be left out of something important or him going out and getting hurt.  
  
"No, I'll be back. Go to sleep." He said as he quickly grabbed a pair of near by pants and pulled them on, along with his usual blue tank top.  
  
Not really having much will at the moment to argue, the princess of Mars closed her eyes again, intent on drifting off again. But not before whispering again to him.  
  
"Aishiteru…and be careful Fei-chan."  
  
Wufei smirked slightly as he pulled his hair back.  
  
"Go to sleep already onna."  
  
Trowa followed the dragon out of the room, not being able to stop himself from smiling. It was a good thing Duo hadn't been the one to come and get the easily agitated boy, or he would probably be dead by now after bugging the Chinese boy about how "kawaii" he was. Personally he thought the fiery Rei did the boy good. He had never seen Wufei so happy in all the time they had fought together then when he was with her. But that wasn't what was important right now. Heero had gotten a message a few minutes ago from Lady Une stating that they had to get down there immediately because important had come up. So that's what they were doing. Quatre had the unfortunate job of having to arouse the sleeping God of Death while he had to get their last member. He felt a little guilty at having to take him from the arms of his koibito to a meeting but he had a feeling something had come up again. A war probably. He hated the idea of them having to go back into fighting after they had been through so much already, especially since Wufei had just gotten his wife back.  
  
The two walked silently down the winding halls to the entrance where the others were waiting, one of which about to fall over with most of his chestnut hair hanging out of it's usual braid and into his face because he hadn't had time to fix it.  
  
"Hn. Let's go." Was all Heero said as they hurried out to the garage where they got into their separate vehicles and headed toward the Preventor's Headquarters.  
  
Lady Une sat exhausted in her chair as she looked at the five young men that stood in front of her. Each was different but all the same in their destinies as soldiers. Her face was grim and her heart heavy, how she wished she didn't have to be the one to break the news to them. She took a deep breath before motioning for them to sit down. None moved. She should have expected that, she had known them long enough. They probably knew what she was going to say anyway. Her people had found evidence of a new rebellion, this time a group claiming to be neither from earth nor the colonies. The only thing they seemed to want was Relena. They hadn't made any formal declaration of war, but then again that was only a matter of time till they did. Earth and the colonies once again needed the aid of the Gundams. But why did he have to be the one to tell them?  
  
"Spit it out already onna. Why did you drag us out of bed at this hour?" A certain egotistical heir stated, crossing his arms tensely over his chest.  
  
Duo snickered a bit behind his hand, still looking half asleep but obviously still able to joke.  
  
"Yeah, old Wu-man was probably "busy" with Rei-chan." He chortled to himself, enjoying the glare he was sent.  
  
"Maxwell! I'm gonna…" But they never found out what he was going to do because Heero stepped in quickly, not in the mood to hear their arguments.  
  
"What's happened?"  
  
Sighing in defeat the brunette turned her chair to the side so she could see the screen behind her. Pushing a button on her desk the screen started flashing through pictures of different satellite resource stations. Ones that had been taken hostage. Scenes of soldiers wearing black suits and strange symbols on their shirt, right above their heart took their place. Heero recognized the symbol as the astrological sign of Mars. Coincidence? I think not.  
  
"They call themselves "True Mars," which explains their insignia. We don't know where they originated from, they just showed up and started taking over satellites and we don't know why. The satellites aren't weapons armed, nor are they resource satellites, their just ones that broadcast television and such. This is the only contact we've heard from them. They sent it a few hours ago." She explained before pushing another button on the desk.  
  
A man with white, silvery hair appeared on the screen, but he wasn't aged like his hair color suggested, he looked around twenty of age. His dark crimson eyes glared coldly at them, giving him an eerie appearance. He wore the same black outfit as the others seen, but his symbol was outlined with silver, probably to distinguish his rank.  
  
"We want the princess. Hand her over and we shall leave, fail to comply and much sorrow will be a result of it." Was all that he said before the screen went blank again.  
  
"They want Relena-sama?" Quatre asked worried, he hated the idea of so many people put at risk.  
  
Lady Une nodded her head tiredly, she hadn't gotten any sleep for three days because of this and it was beginning to pile up on her.  
  
"It seems that way. That is why I'm having you all be assigned as her bodyguards. You are to enroll in the Peacecraft Academy undercover, keep a close watch on her, you know the drill. We can't let her get hurt or we'll have another full blown war on our hands."  
  
The others didn't like the idea of that, especially not Heero. Duo may have been the only one who would admit it out loud but they all hated the stuck up girl. Heero didn't because he just didn't like to talk to her period, Quatre was too polite, Trowa just didn't talk, and Wufei claimed to simply "disapproved of her" which was another way of stating he hated her guts. To be forced to follow her around would be like hell on earth for them.  
  
"No. We're gundam pilots, not babysitters." Wufei stated with a glare, "besides, that's your job to deal with them not ours. We've had to fight enough and I for one am through."  
  
"Wufei, we need the gundams. I know none of you want to fight anymore but we need you, earth needs you, the colonies need you." The brown eyed woman pleaded, not liking the way the conversation was headed.  
  
He just grunted before turning away, leaving the others to look at each other before back at Lady Une.  
  
"I'll help Une-sama, the innocent people need us." Quatre said with a sad smile, he always hated violence.  
  
"Hn." Was all Heero had to say.  
  
Trowa didn't say anything just nodded in agreement.  
  
"YEAH! ALRIGHT! SHINIGAMI RISES AGAIN!" Duo exclaimed excitedly, throwing his fist into the air while odd stands of hair fell in his face more.  
  
Silence followed as the others waited for Wufei to agree, then never thought he would back down on a fight since he had such a high sense of honor. But then again he never had a wife waiting for him to come back after a battle. He was probably worried about what would happen to her it he died.  
  
"Wufei…I can't make you fight. But we need you. We can't go up against so many without all of the gundams, even Milliardo has agreed to help." She said quietly, hoping he would find it in his heart to agree.  
  
Chang gritted his teeth as he tightened his fists, brow furrowed in a mixture of anger and unresolve. After a moment he spun around to the door and yanking it opened.  
  
"Fine onna! I'll fight!" he yelled before storming out and slamming it behind him, making most in the room to flinch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wufei revved his motorcycle as he neared the mansion. Damn, why had he agreed to fight!? Why did it have to happen now! If something happened to him Rei wouldn't have anybody. She had already lost her friends to war, what would happen to her if she lost him as well? Kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso, kuso!  
  
The raging dragon didn't pay attention to what was going on around him, just concentrating on getting back to his wife. What was he suppose to say to her? "Sorry koi but I have to leave you know and I may never come back!?" BAKA! WHY DID HE AGREE TO FIGHT!? Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, baka! He pulled into the garage and hurried back upstairs to their room. If the others had something important about the new enemy that he needed to know they could just wait, he had something more important to do.  
  
Stepping into the still darkened room, he was relieved to see the sleeping form of the girl he loved still where he had left her. He had feared for some reason she would have been gone when he finally got back, thankfully not. He shut the door and locked it behind him, no more interruptions tonight. Walking to the edge of the bed he sat down gently, watching the dark haired tenshi. Her chest rose and fell rhythmically with each breath while she lay curled up with the pillow, her long sleeves that still came out past her hands made her look like a small child who had not yet grown into their clothes properly. He didn't want to leave her. He hated the idea with a passion. But he had no other choice and he knew it. Even if he didn't want to admit it he knew he couldn't turn his back on the innocent people of earth and the colonies…Rei wouldn't want him too.  
  
Tracing her face lightly he kissed her, feeling her slowly wake beneath him. Opening her eyes she gazed up at him confused. She hadn't expected him back so soon. She could tell instantly something was wrong, she could see it in his eyes. Sitting up quickly she laid her hand on his arm, worry etched in her face.  
  
"Chang, what's wrong? What happened?" She asked hurriedly, glancing over him to make sure he was not injured, all traces of tiredness disappearing.  
  
Sighing slightly he pulled her closer, kissing her again, only this time more forcefully. When he pulled back she was still worried, more so if it was possible.  
  
"There's going to be another war. I have to fight." He said softly, not being able to look her in the face. "I don't want to leave you, and I don't want to fight…but I don't know if I could let the others do this alone."  
  
Her eyes softened as she rubbed her hand across his cheek.  
  
"Then don't. They need you. I understand that you have to fight, and I want you to. If it's between me and them I will always be here when you get back. You're friends mean a lot to you and you can't throw that away. You're a team."  
  
"But we're a team. You and me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you because of this. I want you to know how much I love you." He said, his eyes filled with regret.  
  
"I know how much you love me Fei. There's no need to worry about that." She reassured him with a smile.  
  
Kissing her neck gently he laid her down against the bed, intertwining his fingers through her silken hair.  
  
"Rei, I need to show you how much I love you." He whispered against her ear, "but if you're not ready then I can wait. I can wait forever for you, but I don't want something to happen before I can prove to you my feelings."  
  
Realization slowly sunk into the priestess's mind at what her dark eyed lover meant as she smiled sadly at him.  
  
"Fei, you don't have to prove anything to me, I love you more than anything in the world and am willing to anything for you." She said quietly before leaning into another kiss.  
  
A small amount of relief washed over the Chinese pilot as he slowly began to unbutton his tenshi's shirt. This time he wouldn't have to worry about her not knowing how much he cared about her and one of them getting hurt before she could realize it. Tasting the inside of her mouth his spirits flew, she trusted him enough to do this. She did love him. Everything would work out. They would win the war and he would come back to her waiting arms…the way it was suppose to be.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'm really sorry to all of you who do not like the last scene. Do not worry, the next chapter will not be NC-17 or anything along those lines. In fact, this is the closest it's going to get but it's needed for the plot otherwise I wouldn't have written it in the first place. And don't worry, she's not going to get pregnant, that would REALLY mess up the plot line! And thank you all so much on being so patient! Please review! 


	13. Plans

Hi minna-chan! I'm back again! Here's the next chapter! Thank you for all the encouragement, it helped me soooooo much! (Special thanks to Priscilla, I really want to be as good as you and your story is great! I can't wait to read the next chapter! *hint hint*) Hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sighing deeply, Rei stared absently out the window, a light smile on her lips. Light danced on the floor as the tree outside moved in the breeze, shading the morning sun from view except for the lucky rays that dodged the thick leaves and were able to invade her sanctuary of sleep. Knowing that she wouldn't be able to slip into slumber again, the Shinto priestess shifted her gaze to the sleeping dragon beside her. She couldn't help but laugh lightly at how cute and cuddly her "big bad soldier" was when he was asleep. His head turned toward her, her head resting on his chest while his hand clasped around hers that was lying on his stomach. The corners of his mouth were twitched up slightly in contentment as his hair had once again found its way out of its holder. His features were smooth and almost childlike, daring to test her belief if he was really a warrior at all. It was like he was a whole other person, completely relaxed and without that inflated ego of his. When she had first arrived there at the Sanc Kingdom he had been so completely overcome with her being back that his attitude had done a complete one eighty, but slowly he was reverting to the more "macho" guy act he had had before. He was still as caring and gentle with her, it was just that he didn't show it as much in front of the others. He had to keep his image otherwise the other Preventors would probably not respect him after so long of being a chauvinistic pig. She didn't mind, as long as he didn't take it too far, or she might have to kick his butt again…infront of the entire Preventor organization. That would definitely be funny, but she didn't think he would forgive her easy for it so she was going to save that for drastic measures.  
  
"What are you thinking about onna?"  
  
The question startled Rei as she noticed Wufei had woken up and been watching her without her realizing it due to her daydreaming. Smirking mischievously, she placed her finger on his nose.  
  
"I was just thinking how much fun tying Duo-kun to a pole with his braid would be." She laughed lightly.  
  
She would never really hurt the violet eyed boy with yard long hair, he was annoying but her koishii beat up on him enough for three people so she really didn't see the need to. Besides, even if she didn't have feelings for him, or any of the others besides her husband, she had to admit they were pretty handsome, or extremely kawaii in some cases. Duo- kun reminded her of a mix of Usagi and Minako, carefree with a childlike outlook on life…well, when he wasn't claiming to be Shinigami the God of Death. His features were youthful and innocent which probably contributed to him being able to have so many female admirers. His eyes were a deep colbolt blue or dark amethyst, which ever you preferred to call it, almost matching hers but falling short by about a shade. Trowa-kun was more quiet and reserved, reminding her of the mysterious Setsuna and gracefulness of Michiru. His dark emerald eyes and light brown hair with a hint of red that fell over one side of his face gave him an aura of wisdom. His features were more "handsome" than "cute," she couldn't see the quiet, serious soldier to be the adorable type of person. Which was completely opposite to his best friend Quatre. Q-chan had the cutest, most innocent attitude that made practically any girl that saw him to go "awww," and want to meet him. He was always sweet and polite to Rei, and she had a feeling that if the others were there that Minako and Usa-chan would be falling over each other to get close…even if Odango was in love with Mamoru.  
  
That left Heero, but she wasn't too sure about him. He seemed rather bipolar to the ebony haired girl, one minute he might be acting a bit more open than usual, then the next he would try shooting her a glare before marching out of what ever room they had been in. It wasn't that she didn't think he wasn't good looking, in fact he was very handsome in a tall dark and silent kind of way, but personality wise he didn't seem to be the best catch of the bunch. Maybe she was just over reacting a bit, they DID get off to a rocky start. Maybe if she tried starting over again with the blue eyed boy they could actually become friends. Doubt filled her head as she looked back on the way Wufei had been acting around the "Perfect Soldier" lately. It was almost like he didn't want the gun happy boy around her at all. Every time he would be in the same room as them Fei-chan would watch him closely, not to mention her. It was almost like he was afraid Heero was going to blow up the mansion with her in it. But that was crazy. Why would they be mad at each other? Did it have something to do with her out burst that day? She hadn't really meant to yell or get mad, but she couldn't help it. It was a reaction. Someone had challenged her friend's honor and she wasn't going to let anyone get away with something like that. Add that to the pain and anger she had been feeling and it simply exploded in that one outburst. But that didn't mean she hated Heero. Sigh. She would just have to figure out what to do about him later.  
  
"Earth to onna, are you in there baka?" Wufei's voice penetrated her thoughts again, she's really have to watch herself so she wouldn't drift of into her thoughts so much, otherwise she would begin to look like Odango Attama an air headed ditz.  
  
Rei swiftly delivered a sharp slap to the side of her lover's head.  
  
"Onna! What did you do that for!?" He exclaimed, rubbing the place where her hand had made contact with his temple.  
  
"Don't call me onna!…or baka!" She glared at him, but her shining eyes ruined the effect.  
  
He smirked back at her.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me you're not a girl, because I'm pretty sure you are." He remarked, making her eyes widen slightly at his choice of words.  
  
"Hentai!" She growled, moving to slap him again but this time he was prepared and caught her hand.  
  
"Ah, ah, ah. Your dragon isn't too fond of being slapped." He chuckled softly, enjoying seeing her glare.  
  
"I'm going to have to make sure you stay away from Duo-kun, he's starting to rub off on you." She retaliated, smirking at the look of horror on her koi's face.  
  
"That was cold."  
  
"It was meant to be."  
  
Wufei growled slightly before kissing her passionately.  
  
"You really are an annoying onna, you know that?" He asked, pulling a stray strand of silken hair behind her ear.  
  
"Yep, just like you're a egotistical pig."  
  
"Just as long as we're in agreement."  
  
Rei laughed quietly, laying her head back on his chest and closing her eyes lazily as he stroked her dark teasels gently. A moment of peaceful silence passed as the two simply enjoyed the other's presence, neither really wanting to have to get up.  
  
Opening her eyes slightly, the amethyst eyed girl glanced over to the alarm sitting on the side table near them. It was about eight o'clock. Her eyes saddened slightly, wondering how much longer they will be able to lay here like this before he had to leave and if she would ever see him again. But she wasn't worried, she had a plan. And a good one at that.  
  
"What time are you suppose to go to work?" She asked quietly, gently tracing circles on his chest.  
  
She felt him sigh before wrapping his hand around hers.  
  
"I have to leave soon, actually, I probably need to start getting ready now." He said quietly before gently untangling himself from both the sheets and her.  
  
The heir to Mars heaved a sigh as she laid back against the pillows again, wrapping the sheets around her exposed body while her dark haired love walked into the bathroom. He left the door open so he could talk to her while he began to run the shower.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright with this? I mean, me fighting again."  
  
She let out a small chuckle as she ran over her plans in her head.  
  
"Don't worry about me Fei, I can take care of myself."  
  
A few minutes later Wufei walked out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped securely around his waist while he rummaged around in his drawer for clothes. Upon finding a white tank top and a pair of boxers he pulled out his Peacecraft School uniform from the closet before going back into the bathroom only to emerge once again this time fully suited up. Blink, blink, Rei smirked before whistling playfully at him. He looked GREAT in that outfit. Dark navy pants that showed off his well toned muscles and matching jacket that buttoned up the front along with a high color white shirt that was tied together with a thin bow and his hair pulled back as usual. Wow. She was awarded with a sly smirk as he made his way over to the bed and sat beside her.  
  
"I could say the same for you." He said before kissing her gently on the lips.  
  
After they pulled apart she scowled at him before putting her hand on his chest and shoving him back.  
  
"All right "DUO," that's enough. Go down stairs and get some breakfast while I get ready. And don't you DARE leave without me." She threatened, a slow painful death of tickling as the torture in mind.  
  
"That was cold."  
  
"It was meant to be." She smirked.  
  
Glaring half heartedly down at her the dragon boy left to go get something to eat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Quickly making her way to the shower, Rei hurried to get around. About fifteen minutes later she emerged fully refreshed and clothed. Today she had decided on a simple pair of blue jeans and a dark crimson tank top while leaving her hair down as usual. She hummed to herself as she practically skipped down the grand staircase. The day was new, the sun was shining brightly, painting the walls with shades of yellow and white while birds sang outside the sizely mansion. Oh beautiful morning! Yep, Usa- chan definitely rubs off on people, even after she was gone being around her so much before must have premonitory imprinted some of her actions into the strong willed priestess. But who could help but be happy with such a loving, and adorable, and gentle, and strong, and kind hearted, and strong willed, and…being hit on koishii!  
  
The Shinto priestess stood in the doorway to the kitchen where the others were gathered…along with a blonde lady who was paying a little too much attention to her lover. Wufei was leaning up against the wall while she stood beside him, smiling brightly at him. She knew that look, she had seen it many times in evil being's eyes that tries to seduce or get close to her or her friends without them realizing they were evil, especially from Diamond and Beryl. Don't EVEN think so! Rei Hino of Mars has delt with more powerful enemies than this tramp and she wasn't going to step down now. Who the jigoku did she think she was trying to steal Chang Rei's husband! She was NOT going to allow it! She didn't even notice she was clutching her fists till she felt the skin break and the trickle of blood sliding down her hands. Her glare disappeared as she looked down at her hands, unfortunately Quatre had chosen that exact moment to notice her.  
  
"Rei-chan! Are you alright?" He exclaimed, effectively make her the center of attention as both he and her dark haired koibito were instantly at her side.  
  
She let out a nervous laugh as she nodded, forcing a smile. She let herself be lead to the sink, sitting down on a near by stool while Wufei gently cleaned her bloodied hands.  
  
"What do you think you were doing onna? How did you hurt yourself?" He asked, rinsing the washcloth some before continuing, everyone watching her worriedly.  
  
"Nothing!" She said quickly, not wanting anyone to know she had been wallowing in jealousy, "I just got caught up in some old memories. That's all, I didn't even realize I was doing it." This stopped the questions thankfully for her.  
  
It took a couple of minutes for her hands to be clean and stop bleeding, but he finally dried them off gently, allowing her to stand up again and face the others and this new "team mate." She hoped she wasn't going to be working too closely with them. The woman was actually rather pretty, slag it, with sandy blonde hair held in two twisted braids that fell over her shoulders and deep blue eyes that matched Relena's. She was slightly taller than they were, but that was probably because she seemed atleast four years older than them. The Shinto Priestess could see a small glint of what was probably contemptment for her. Hmph, baka, think she could steal her dragon away from her did she? Well, she'd have to try harder if that's what she wanted.  
  
"Sally, this Chang Rei, she's Wufei's last remaining family. She's been with us for a couple of weeks now. Rei-chan, this is Sally Po, Wufei's partner in the Preventors. She's coming with us to make sure everything runs smoothly while we are settled in at the academy, she's going to be acting as a secretary to Relena-sama." Quatre introduced politely, an innocent smile across his face.  
  
Had he not put up his shield that morning before coming downstairs the blonde Arabian would have felt the heat and pride radiating from both women. But Heero noticed, not that there was really anything that he missed, just like he didn't miss how much more lighthearted the Chinese pilot had been when he had come down stairs. He didn't like that.  
  
"Oh, so you're Chang's sister? Or is it cousin?" Sally asked with a forced smile.  
  
"Wife," she replied definitely, wrapping her arm around his waist causing his cheeks to color slightly, "For about three years now."  
  
"Really? I didn't think anyone could deal with the ego soldier for long. Where have you been? I don't remember seeing you after the war before." She said cheerfully in a joking tone, but Rei saw straight through it.  
  
On-guard.  
  
"Yeah, well, I was rather busy with the war. When you're a soldier your work is never, ne?" The raven beauty said, smiling brightly applauding herself silently for her acting skills, Minako would be proud.  
  
"You're a soldier? Hm, I should have known. Chang's not exactly the "graceful and delicate" type. I'm surprised, however, I would have thought a girl would have to practically jump him to get him to notice her." She replied jokingly.  
  
At this Wufei grunted and wrapped his arm tighter around the priestess.  
  
"Onna, you need to stop hanging around Maxwell. It seems he's contagious."  
  
"Oh it's alright Fei-chan, it was you, after all, who didn't tell them about me. You're not exactly a trusting person right off the bat, and you've only known her for a little while and you've known me for what since we were seven. You really need to open up more." Rei smiled brightly, chuckling at him quietly, earning a playful glare from the dark haired dragon.  
  
Touché`.  
  
Heero groaned silently to himself. Was he the only one noticing the underlining war between the two women? Glancing around he saw that Trowa realized it as well, but that was about it. Not even Duo, who usually had a knack for finding and pointing out trouble, saw this. Great. This was just lovely, having to watch two onnas silently fighting for 05, one of which he was in love with. Grand.  
  
"We need to go." Heero said suddenly, not really wanting to hear more of the female war.  
  
Noin nodded in agreement, her navy blue hair moving slightly from the motion.  
  
"Yes, we wouldn't want you guys to be late for the first classes of the day now would we?"  
  
At this Duo groaned loudly, his shoulders slumping foreword.  
  
"Oh MAN! Do we hafta! I HATE school!" He complained loudly. "Can't we just act like observers or something!?"  
  
His response was the Perfect Soldier grabbing his braid and dragging him toward the garage.  
  
Quatre hurried after the two, pleading with the stotic boy to let his friend's hair go while Trowa glanced quickly at Rei and Sally before following. The others filed out, each chatting with each other and not noticing the slight glare that was send from a certain blonde Preventor to a certain ebony haired priestess. The couple walked out with them and headed for his motorcycle. Most of the others were going in one of Quatre's limos, seeing as it was the only thing big enough for all of them, that left only Duo, who was riding his motorcycle and Rei and Wufei. She, of which, smirked triumphantly to Sally as she wrapped her arms around her husband's waist when he started up the engine. No matter what the dumb blonde thought, she wasn't going to steal HER Fei-chan. Too bad Minako and Usagi weren't there, they could help her think up some great plot to embarrass her so she would leave them alone. They would have enjoyed that immensely.  
  
Laughing cheerfully as her hair danced in the wind the child of fire leaned against her lover's back. Yes, she would definitely have to commence with her plans now. This was going to be fun…very fun. Once again the devious senshi's mind began working over time about how she was going to go about doing this, she had to make sure the others didn't know till it was too late and that they couldn't stop her. Yep…loads of fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It took about thirty minutes to reach the pink painted school, Usagi would have loved this place, Rei thought absently to herself as she climbed off the motorcycle. Shielding her eyes slightly from the glare of the sun she waited for Wufei till he had parked the bike to begin exceeding the front entrance steps. The plan was that all of them would come with the guys but then Hilde, Noin, Milliardo, Lady Une, and of course Rei would be returning to Quatre's mansion where they would be staying with the Macunauts for safety, something Wufei had insisted on while he was away. She didn't mind though, it wouldn't last long if she had her way.  
  
An elderly man, the same elderly man she had seen before when she had fist came there, opened the door politely for them and lead them to Relena's office where the honey haired princess proceeded in filling out all the paperwork they had not been able to do the night before because Wufei hadn't been there. Rei sat herself into big comfortable chair and proceeded to examine the room while she was waiting. The room itself was quite large and had a rather homey feeling about it like the entire school did. Thick, lush, white carpet covered the floor and the violet eyed warrior had to stop the urge to take her shoes off like her traditions had taught her. The back wall was practically an entire window that looked over the ocean and harbor below, making her think about how Michiru would have loved such a beautiful view. Relena was sitting with her back to the window at a large mahogany desk that was littered with papers and forms. Obviously Relena Dorlin was a very busy person. The others were scattered around the room, Sally, Une, Milliardo, and Noin were standing slightly behind the so called princess and were looking out the window, talking quietly to themselves about what they thought the new enemy were going to do. She would have to remember to find out just WHO were attacking this time. Bakas, why couldn't anyone just let peace last? Hilde was leaning over her royal friend's shoulder, watching her go through all of the paperwork and what not. That left the Gundam Pilots to sit in the remaining chairs and on the couch filling out their school forms with fake back ground information and such, not wanting to let anyone know just who they were. Which was rather pointless in her eyes now that practically everyone had seen them during the Martimaia incident. But that was just them, personally she thought the senshi magic that prevented anyone from concentrating on anything but their eyes was much more effective.  
  
Turning her gaze once more to the ocean she watched the waves crash against the rocky ledge, spraying the air with bursts. She knew it was going to be very lonely without Wufei, she didn't have anyone else besides him. Sure the other girls were friendly…for the most part, especially Lady Une, but it wasn't the same as the senshi. Nothing like the senshi. She didn't feel as if she could really talk to any of them, she wished the others were still alive, NO! Stop thinking like that! There is nothing you can do to bring them back and they wouldn't want you to be sad over them! Sigh, but it was really hard not to. Really hard. Absently she began to hum a soft song that Haruka and Michiru had made up in inspiration from the Inners. It was titled Moonlight Legend and was very pretty in her opinion, but then again, everything those two had created was beautiful to her. Minako had created words to song in order to "rightfully praise us," she had joked and deemed it their theme song. She could still remember them all laughing their heads off at the young blonde as she had dramatically sang it to them…way too dramatically. The words had been making fun of them, but not at the music because she loved the duo's song as much as everyone else, she just thought it extremely funny so she created a "ballad" to them, as she likes to say.  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight,  
  
Winning love by daylight,  
  
Never running from a real fight,  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
  
She will never turn back on a friend,  
  
She is always there to defend,  
  
She is the one on whom we can depend,  
  
She is the one named Sailor…  
  
Sailor Venus,  
  
Sailor Mercury,  
  
Sailor Mars,  
  
Sailor Jupiter,  
  
Secret powers all so new to her,  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
  
Fighting evil by moonlight,  
  
Winning love by daylight,  
  
Never running from a real fight,  
  
She is the one named Sailor Moon.  
  
They had had such a riot from her little get together even Ami was laughing like crazy before it was all over.  
  
Rei was suddenly knocked out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Rei? You alright onna?"  
  
She looked up to see Wufei standing beside her while the office was empty. Come to realize she had been sitting there the entire time, wrapped up in her memories that she hadn't noticed everyone else leaving to go see their rooms. The Chinese boy had been saying her name for a few moments with no reaction, so not surprisingly he had been worried.  
  
"Yeah, sorry Fei-chan. I guess I was thinking." She smiled reassuringly before getting up and taking his hand as they left after the others.  
  
"By the way, I like that song you were humming. What was it?" He asked.  
  
Her face darkened to a deep crimson. Had she been humming out loud? Slag, she really needed to keep her head.  
  
"Ruka and Michi made it up. They were really good with music." She answered, receiving a squeeze from him.  
  
"Don't worry, the hurt will eventually lessen. It won't leave but it will lessen."  
  
"Promise?" She asked softly after a moment, shocking the martial artist.  
  
Stopping he looked at her for a minute, noticing the loss of gleam in her eyes. Gathering her up in his arms he held her close to his chest, one arm around the small of her back while the other closer to her shoulders and grasping her soft hair.  
  
"I told you already onna, everything will work out. But you have to believe that yourself."  
  
She sighed raggedly, clutching to him tightly not wanting to let go.  
  
"I'm trying, I really am. It's just hard. Everywhere I look I see them there, or wonder what they would say if in the same situation. They meant so much to me…and now they're gone."  
  
"I know, I know…why don't go find the others before they get worried, okay?"  
  
"Alright." She said softly, her head rested against his shoulder as he guided her towards the others, arms wrapped comfortingly around her.  
  
When they finally reached the group no one had noticed they were gone, except Heero, but he didn't say anything. Relena showed them their rooms. Heero and Duo would be sharing a room, and Trowa and Quatre were to share while Wufei was going to be alone. The rooms weren't actually JUST rooms. They were more like small apartments with two bedrooms, a living room, two bathrooms and a kitchen so they could fix their own food if they didn't want to go to the cafeteria. They had to admit, it wasn't such a bad place to live, and hopefully Duo would survive Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei looked around Wufei's bedroom, all white walls, white sheets, white curtains, white…everything.  
  
"Geeze, I'll have to bring you some colorful stuff to put in here, it's blank!" She exclaimed, slowly forgetting her previous worries.  
  
He smirked at her as he began to unpack his bags.  
  
"Sorry, onna. You're not coming here anymore. I'll visit you on the weekends, but I don't want you anywhere near the school till this is all over. I don't want to risk someone seeing me with you and try to use you as a target. Understand?"  
  
"What!? NO way! I can't stay away from you that long! Do you know how worried I'm going to be!? If I can't check up on you DAILY I'll go insane from paranoia!" She practically screamed, looking at the onyx eyed boy as if he had grown another head.  
  
"Rei," He said putting down his stuff and standing infront of her, "I'm not going to put your safety in danger…"  
  
"To hell with my safety! What about your safety! You're fighting and I know you have to. But you are NOT going to lock me away somewhere so that I have not idea what is going on!" She yelled, making large movements with her arms as she talked.  
  
"HAI! This enemy may go after people close to us and I am NOT going to put you in danger! You are NOT going come here to check up on me! I can take care of myself and you are going to stay at Winner's mansion where the Macuanats can protect you!" His voice beginning to rise in anger.  
  
"I am a big girl Chang! I can't handle myself! I'm NOT going to let you do this to me!" She glared coldly at him.  
  
Unfortunately the others had heard the commotion and came to check on them. Quatre popped his head in with worry etched on his face.  
  
"Are you guys okay? We heard screaming and..."  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS!" The two yelled at the same time, surprising the poor blonde and sending him stumbling back with the force, bearly being caught by Milliardo before he hit the floor.  
  
The two returned to their fight, not giving their newly acquired audience any attention.  
  
"I am NOT a weak little girl CHANG! I'm a SOLDIER! I am PERFECTLY capable of keeping myself SAFE! I DO NOT NEED BODYGUARDS! AND I WILL NOT SIT AND TWIDDLE MY THUMBS WHILE YOU ARE HERE FIGHTING A WAR!" She exclaimed loudly, making the others wince.  
  
Instead of the yelling from the Chinese boy they were expecting he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close, kissing her fiercely. When he finally pulled away Rei was breathing slightly heavily and had eyes as wide as saucers, she obviously didn't expect that either.  
  
"You ARE NOT going to come here and check on me, making yourself a target for the new enemy. I am not going to lose you again. Not now. Not ever. Do you understand?" He said, still holding her arms.  
  
Rei looked away as her shoulders shook in her attempt to keep her composure while so many emotions were raging in her. When she looked back up at him she was glaring coldly but her eyes were glassed over with unshed tears, this broke Wufei's heart into pieces but he couldn't take it back. He couldn't let her get hurt.  
  
"Fine, "husband" I WON'T come and check on you. But understand this. If you get yourself killed I swear I'm going to kill myself just so I can come after you and kick you butt!" She said, her voice low and deadly serious. "And an angry she-dragon is NOT something you want to have to deal with."  
  
Resolve set into her heart as she listened to his demand of her staying locked up that lonely mansion all alone. She was going to go through with her plans. Hopefully nothing would happen till then.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Thank you all Minna-chan for reading and please review! I hope you liked it! Tell me what you think I should do differently or if I should change anything at all. I can't wait to hear from you! I don't own the theme song as you can clearly see, but I thought it was just something cute I could put in there. Ja ne for now! 


	14. Untrue Memories

Hello Minna-chan! I'm SO sorry this has taken SO long to get out! The end of the year at my school is absolutely torture! I had so much homework I didn't even have time to sleep most nights! On top of that, my keyboard teacher erased my saved files of this story! I had to copy the chapters on the Internet back to my disk so I would have them! I was in the middle of writing this chapter too! *pout* I had to retype it all! Hopefully this will get you guys back interested in my story! Please enjoy and review! I LOVE hearing from all of you! And I promise the updates will me more frequent since school is out of the way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Darkness loomed over the scientists as they hastened to finish the demanding orders of their mistress. Most wished they had never met the revenge crazed woman, while the rest simply kept all their thoughts on the work in progress. If they didn't get the prototypes up and running when the evil ex-princess wanted there would be hell to pay. And they most certainly did NOT want to be the ones that she took out her rage on.  
  
A shiver wound its way up the backs of the unfortunate slaves and they knew their Queen was present. None the less, they had learned from experience that they were not to pause unless spoken to and definitely not allowed to stop till told. The punishment for disobeying was death, and the cold emotionless monster of a woman felt no remorse in doing so. Her heart was black with evil and lack of kindness, completely cold to every being alive. She blamed it on the Princess of Mars, but only her elite soldiers knew of the reasoning behind it for she did not see why her lower minions would need to know.  
  
"Kraconia! What do you have to report?" Came the harsh voice, causing all in the room to flinch slightly.  
  
"Everything is running smoothly Your Highness, the prototypes will be in working condition before you know it! Just be patient My Liege and your weapon against the Princess will be ready." The white haired man said confidently, trying with all his might not to look weak in her eyes.  
  
"It had better, for if it isn't then I will just have to get myself a new team of doctors to fulfill my plans and dispose of you." She hissed warningly.  
  
The balding man shook his head quickly, showing that he understood.  
  
"Good, now get back to work! There is no time to waste!" She snapped, making the man jump before hurrying back to his job.  
  
The woman spun sharply on her heels to leave, her dress and hair fanning out from the sudden movement. Had the workers been able to see her face, they would have seen a sickening smile creep its way across her lips.  
  
She chuckled to herself as she made her way down the long winding corridors of her ship, going over all the glorious ways she could kill the Senshi of Fire. Most having to do with bloody swords and daggers. It wouldn't be long now, and her plans would be set into motion. All she had to do was take control of a few more satellites, ones they could use for parts and ones they would use for communication, and everything would be in place. She would corner that little brat into a position where she can't get out, then she'll go for the throat. The Goddess of War was a very skilled opponent, but she had one major flaw. One as old as the game of Good vs. Evil itself…the need to protect the innocent, and the people they cared about most. And fortunately for her, or unfortunately for Princess Rei as the case may be, it was a flaw that could easily be manipulated…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Hmm, warm. It feels so warm and comforting here,' Rei thought absently to herself as she lay on her back with her eyes leisurely closed.  
  
A cool breeze danced across her soft skin as she soaked in the aura of her surroundings. She felt lush grass underneath her as she stretched her arms and folded them behind her head. Strange, she hadn't remembered going to sleep outside, but she was too relaxed to really give the matter much thought. She would have to tell Usa-chan about her outrageous dream she had had. Part of it was terrible, about losing all her friends, but then she also had dreamed about going back to Wufei after not seeing him in so long. Odango would understand, the blonde princess had been the only one she had told about her husband. It wasn't that she didn't trust the others, it was just that Usagi was her best friend and she couldn't keep anything from her. She smiled softly as she sat up. She couldn't wait to see Odango again, her heart had been crushed when she had dreamed of losing her.  
  
Opening her eyes, Rei's heart skipped a beat. This couldn't be right, no, she was having another dream…she had to be. She wasn't where she should be. She should have woken up at her shrine, taking a nap by the carp pond like she usually would on lazy summer days. But she wasn't. Everything came flooding back as she sat there. Her friends HAD been attacked and killed, she HAD gone back to Wufei, she HADN'T been dreaming. But that still didn't explain how she ended up here on Mars…  
  
Standing up cautiously, the raven haired girl glanced around for any signs of who brought her there. Noticing the rustle of cloth around her legs she looked to find herself dressed in her old princess gown with ribbon choker. Alright, that explains it. She was having another weirded up dream. Taking a deep breath, she began to analyze the situation like Ami-chan had taught her. She was obviously having another dream, she was on her home planet of Mars, she was garbed in her dress she wore for special occasions, and thankfully this time she did not have her wings. She loved the things but they got in the way a lot as well. It seemed as if she was back in time when the Silver Millennium had existed, for the towering castle of the royal family loomed over her. Okay, what to do now. Logically she assumed she was having this dream for a purpose, so she might as well figure out why.  
  
Silently slipping between two garden walls covered in tiger lilies, she stepped out onto the main path. It only took her one quick glance around to know exactly where she was. She was at the entrance of her maze garden. Back during the Silver Millennium she had specially designed this maze for herself so she could have somewhere to spend her time instead of in the castle. Basically a hide away that only she knew how to get through since she had placed a spell on it so it changed the course of its paths everyday and only she could navigate through it. Slowly walking towards the castle and the other exit, she was weary of that evil woman being there again. She officially claimed herself paranoid when she almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of soft, but cheerful laughter. Her brow wrinkled as she listened to the voice. If she didn't know any better, she could have SWORN that sounded like HER voice!  
  
Carefully taking her shoes off so she wouldn't make any noise, the fire warrior snuck around the ten foot tall walls of the live maze. As she soundlessly made her way down the paths the laughter was joined by another one, this time definitely from a male. It was light, almost a chuckle, but warm none the less. Closing the gap between her and the mystery couple, Rei peeked around the corner into the courtyard that was the heart of the maze.  
  
A large pearl white, marble fountain was placed in the very center, designed to look like the legendary Phoenix, it's wings were spread widely giving it the appearance as if it was about to take off into the sky. Its beak was open in a silent cry as light mist flowed from its mouth as if mimicking the beautiful song the firebird sang. But the elegant carvings and designs were not what caught her attention, it was the fact that she saw herself sitting on the edge, playfully splashing a very familiar boy with the water.  
  
"H-Heero?" Rei whispered confused to herself.  
  
What was going on? This was suppose to be a flash back on her memories, maybe to bring back something to attention that she could use to help defeat the demon woman, but this wasn't true. She and the others had regained all of their memories from their past life during the Silver Millennium, and Heero hadn't been there. She was sure of it, she would have remembered if he had. But he was definitely there now. And dressed as a knight of her royal guard! The crimson and gold armor was polished brightly as if he had spent many hours taking care of it, while the dark blood red, almost black, cape slipped of the side and half covered his decorative battle sword.  
  
She was shocked when she watched "Heero" growl playfully before cupping his hands and sending a small tidal wave down on "her" head, followed by his laughter filling the air. The entire time she had been with the gundam pilots, not once had she heard Heero laugh, and Duo claimed it to be the scariest experience he had ever had, hearing it. But he was laughing, and it definitely wasn't scary to witness. It was welcoming. Almost like she had heard it before on many occasions, but that didn't make sense at all! She DID have all her memories back, otherwise there would be gaps that hadn't been filled in, but she could remember EVERY day she had lived back then and not ONCE did Heero show up. What was going on?  
  
"Odin! You're going to pay for that!" She watched herself cry half heartedly as she lunged at the persian eyed boy.  
  
With a sharp yelp, the two slipped off the edge and into the fountain pool, effectively soaking them to the bone. Her other self sat up sputtering, trying to wipe away the veil of drenched, ebony silk from her eyes, while Heero propped himself up on his shoulders and smirked at her. His dark brown hair hung in his face as water droplets slid off his well tanned skin.  
  
"Well, Rei-chan, I'd say that completely backfired considering you're the one who hates water, not me." He said, climbing out of the fountain and extending his hand for her.  
  
She watched herself scowl as she ignored his offer of assistance and climbed rather ungracefully out, almost slipping and tumbling back in if not for Heero's quick reflexes. He grabbed her waist and stood her up straight, making sure she was steady. Rei was certain her other self would turn a bright red at being in such an intimate position with anyone besides Wufei, but she didn't seem to notice. Instead she mearly stepped back from his arms and began to wring out her hair, giving him a small thanks as if he had done that before. With a simple smile he bowed his head at her before following her example, but with his cape instead.  
  
"We should return to the castle Princess, your mother will be furious at me if you are late for the ball because you had to change dresses." He stated, holding out his hand to escort her.  
  
Her other self's anger disappeared as she smiled brightly, taking his hand to go back into the palace.  
  
"Come on, Din-chan, you know as well as I do that mother could never get mad at you, you're like a son to her." She laughed softly.  
  
"Yes, well, the last time I tried to get out of here without you I was stuck for almost three hours. And I really must get back to the barracks to change into sparring clothes otherwise the captain will have my head."  
  
She heard herself laugh once more before the two disappeared around the corner of the maze.  
  
Rei's head was spinning as she slowly made her way to the fountain and sat down on the edge. She was DEFINITALLY confused. Yeah, that was the understatement of the century. Maybe this dream wasn't a look into the past. Maybe it was just something she thought up on her own, a side effect from her worry over her Chinese husband and trying to patch things up with the Perfect Soldier. But for some reason she knew it wasn't. It felt too familiar to be just a random dream. That, however, still didn't get rid of the fact that she couldn't remember this at all, only a feeling that she did. She was certain it had significance, but she couldn't figure out how or why. And why had she called Heero "Odin?" Ugh! FRUSTRATING!  
  
Closing her eyes, the princess emptied her mind of all thoughts. What she needed to do was still figure out what this dream was trying to tell her. It seemed pretty obvious that she was not going to be able to wake up unless she did.  
  
She didn't have long to think, however, for she suddenly heard voices coming from the exit of the maze. Picking up the skirt of her dress, she rushed towards them. She really wanted out of here, she didn't know why but she didn't like the idea of staying in this dreamland for long. She had this foreboding feeling in the pit of her stomach and she had long ago learned to trust her instincts. As she approached the voices they became clearer and louder, giving her a good idea of who was talking.  
  
"Look, Lowe, I don't care if you HAVE known Princess Rei for years. She is still MY fiancé and you are not allowed to be alone with her like that. Don't think I can't see that you love her because I can, it's written all over you face. You stare at her all the time, you're courteous and kind to her when you're cold hearted to everyone else, and I don't like it. Stay away from her. I love Rei more than anything in the galaxy and I WON'T have you trying to steal her from me. The only reason I don't tell you this while Rei is around is because you are a very dear friend to her and I couldn't bear to hurt her. But this is your LAST warning. You lost Lowe, she chose me, now learn to except it." The new voice stated forcefully.  
  
She knew that voice…Wufei? What in Cosmos's name was HE doing in here now? Pulling back some of the vines, the amethyst eyed girl peered through the leaves. Indeed, Wufei was there. He was garbed in an extravagant outfit made of pure silk and decorated with embroidered dragons that wound their way around his body. His snowy white cape fell past his feet as he had one hand resting unconsciously on the hilt of an amazingly crafted silver and gold katana that hung at his side, clearly an ensemble only worn for lavish banquets and balls. He was glaring coldly at the dark clad boy who was returning the gaze full force.  
  
"I have loved Rei since the moment I laid eyes on her and I'm never going to give up on her. She'll realize one day she loves me and not you then I'll be the one who will be able to hold her. Now if you'll excuse me, "Lord Chang," I have more pressing business to attend to."  
  
The persian eyed soldier turned to walk away when Wufei grabbed his arm and swung him around again.  
  
"She doesn't love you Lowe! Can't you see that! You'll only hurt her if you continue to do this! She sees you as her best friend! If you try to make her see you as anything else she'll be heart broken and you won't even be able to be her friend any more! Are you really that selfish that you would put her through that!?"  
  
"What about you!? You fought to win her over just like I am! You have no right to call me selfish when you're taking the girl I love away from me!" Heero…er…Odin shot back.  
  
"You had your chance and you gave it up! You're going to hurt her! If she loved you and not me, I would be heart broken, yes, but I would except it and just make sure I was there to protect her! I would never try to hurt her like this! I would sooner DIE than hurt her! She NEEDS you Odin, as a friend. But if you continue to try and hurt her I will be forced to do something drastic. I will NOT let you play with Rei's heart like this."  
  
This time it was the onyx eyed boy who walked away, leaving in his wake a very upset knight. His hands were clenched tightly as his shoulders shook with pent up emotions. After the white clad boy had disappeared from his sight, he let out a cry of rage as he yanked his sword out of its sheath and embedded it into the trunk of a near by tree, almost cutting it in half. He stood perfectly still except for his ragged breathing, his hands clutching the hilt so tightly his knuckles were white. After a moment, he relaxed and pulled the sword form the now injured tree and slid it back into it's sheath, allowing Rei to let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding.  
  
She straightened up as Heero walked off in the opposite direction that Wufei had gone, his face set in the usual emotionless scowl that she was used to. Talk about nervous wreck, she was so confused now. What in the HECK was going on here!? This was completely impossible! With a sulking grunt, she sat herself straight on the ground, not caring if she got the dress dirty, or if she was found. She wanted out and she wanted out NOW! This was so NOT fun anymore! Who ever it was messing with her head, she was going to fry them to a crisp once she got her hands on them. Neither Wufei nor Heero ever lived back during the Silver Millennium, so this definitely could NOT be real! And Wufei had said something about being her fiancé, but she had never been engaged to him back then, her parents had forced an arranged marriage between her and Jedite. Why was she being shown this?  
  
"What is it you want me to see!? What is so important about this made up dream that I can't leave!? Tell me!" She cried out to the over seeing power that was no doubt watching her every movement.  
  
A soft, playful giggle sent her jumping to her feet, looking around frantically for the unembodied voice.  
  
"Who is it? Who's there?" She questioned suspiciously, tensing her muscles for what ever may pop out at her.  
  
"I thought you would have been able to know my voice be now, Rei- chan…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei sat up abruptly in bed, beads of sweat sliding down her brow. Her hand clutched her chest tightly as she struggled to breath and bring her heart beat back to a normal rate. What in the jigoku was that!? That was most definitely the WEIRDEST dream she had ever had! Flopping back down onto her soft pillow, she unconsciously reached for her sleeping lover, but all she found was air. She looked over quickly as saw that he wasn't beside her, it was empty. Letting out a whimper that would break anyone's heart, she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped the blanket tightly around her while burying her head into the thick, feather pillow and trying to ignore the fact that the covers were neither warming her nor giving her comfort. Oh, how she regretted letting Wufei talk her into staying at the mansion for the night instead of with him.  
  
Especially now, when she was so confused and shaken up, not to mention lonely. She needed him desperately to help her after what she had just gone through. It was impossible! That voice was just in her dreams, it wasn't real. There was no way it could have been real. The voice was just haunting her, trying to torture her because she had failed.  
  
"Oh, Usagi…I do know your voice, and I can't get it out of my head…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed it! And please review and tell me what you think! Once again I want to apologize for the delay and I promise it won't be that long again. Unless its like the last chapter and I really want to do it extremely well, then it might take a couple of days, but it won't be because of school because its out! ^_^ YEAH! I'm so excited because I have so many good plot lines coming up and I truly hope its not boring you to death! That wouldn't be good. But tell me if you have any suggestions (please make them reasonable, when you see that the love triangle is Wufei/Rei/Heero, please do not tell me I need to make her end up with Duo) Can't wait to read your reviews! Ja ne. 


	15. Escapes and Dreams

Ohayo, minna-chan! ^_^ Here's the next chapter! Thank you all SO much for your continual support! Especially to all of you out there who has reviewed after every chapter, that really makes me feel special! Please tell me what you think about this new chap and enjoy! Oh, and I don't own White Reflections, but I really like it and so I put it in. And also, I'm using the manga version of the Libra battle. In that one ALL of the gundam pilots had helped to destroy the battle ship, not just Heero.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei was jolted from her thoughts, the next morning, by the shrill cry of her alarm clock. She had not been able to fall asleep after that night's little escapade so needless to say, she wasn't in the best of moods. And it also wasn't too surprising that she took her grumpiness out on the first thing she saw, which happened to be the still blaring wake up call.  
  
With a half conscious 'thack', the small, white box clattered to the floor, it's glowing numbers disappearing as its plug was ripped from the wall. The exhausted priestess drug herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, surpressing a yawn as she deliberately avoided the mirror. She didn't want to see how she looked at the moment, she had enough to worry about already. Instead of taking a quick shower, she decided on a relaxing bath. She had plenty of time to get to her appointment without having to rush so why do so?  
  
The raven haired princess switched on the radio and began to search for a station while the tub filled. She finally came to a song that sounded promising, it was rather up beat but that didn't really matter to her seeing as it would probably help to wake her up. She listened to the DJ introduce the song as "White Reflections" while she undressed and slipped into the warm water. Rei was pleased to hear Japanese lyrics floating from the small stereo. She always did have a fondness for her culture's music above the others. But then again, there was a lot people here who did, even ones who were not Japanese. It also helped that Japanese was the second major language next to English and almost everyone knew atleast a little bit of it. That was something she had found out through one of her "computer sessions" in which she hacked into history files, over the past couple of years that she had been gone, and caught up with all that had happened, not to mention brush up on things that she had once known. After all, seventeen years is a lot of time for someone to forget. If she was going to be living in this world for the rest of her life she should know everything about it, and that included the war and the gundam pilots.  
  
And, indeed, she had found out quite a bit about them. She found out when they had first been identified as Gundams, their first encounters with OZ forces and all the others that followed, she was even lucky to find a satellite taping of one of the battles. It had been the one where Altron and the others destroyed Libra. Needless to say, she was very proud of Wufei, even after she found out about the Martimaia incident and how he had joined with her she didn't have the heart to blame him. She had, after all, been brainwashed at one point and forced to fight against her friends. She was just sincerely glad that he hadn't been hurt because of it. He had fought courageously against the enemy, put himself in mortal danger to protect the innocent, stood up for what he believed in, and all the while never abandoning his strong beliefs about honor. Why wouldn't she be proud of him?  
  
Twenty minutes later found her singing softly to herself as she rinsed the remaining shampoo from her hair. She felt immensely better after such a calming bath, not to mention cleaner. The day now had a more welcoming appeal to it than it did when she first woke up, which was a good thing seeing as she would need all the optimism she could muster for what she had in store for the day.  
  
"Fighting evil by moon light, winning love by daylight, with the Sailor Scouts to help fight, she is the one named Sailor Moon. She is the one, Sailor Moon!" She laughed softly after finishing their theme, she still couldn't figure out how Minako had come up with something like that.  
  
Rapping herself tightly in a towel, Rei made her way back into her room, intent on finding something comfortable she could wear. After all, it wouldn't do to go to the meeting in a full out business suit now would it, well not this meeting atleast. It was a very good thing she had gone shopping with the girls, otherwise she would still be stuck borrowing clothes from Quatre's sisters and as much as she liked the polite Arabian, none of his sisters seemed to be very athletic, which was a big draw back for her. She quickly pulled out a pair of black, biking pants that had red stripes going down the side and a black tanktop with a small, glittering flame on the front from her drawer.  
  
After she was done getting dressed, the amethyst eyed warrior brushed her hair and pulled it back into a simple braid before making her way downstairs. If all went well, she could get a bite to eat and sneak out into the garage where her new motorcycle was waiting without Rashid or any of the other Macuanats noticing. The Macuanats were a great bunch, always nice and willing to help her, but they were also VERY protective and since they had gotten strict instructions to make sure she didn't get hurt or put in danger, they could be very annoying. And she also didn't want one of them to come with her because they would find out what she intended on doing and go straight to Quatre and tell him, which would be very bad because the blonde would, no doubt, tell her husband and he would try to stop her. And that was something she could NOT let happen. She loved Wufei dearly, more than anything in the universe, but sometimes a senshi has to do what a senshi has to do and she was going to even if against his wishes. Eventually the Chinese boy would calm down and except the outcome, but she didn't want to take a chance on telling him till it was too late for him to try and stop her. She was determined, but she also had a very powerful and nagging conscious that she didn't think she could over come if Wufei asked her straight out to not do something. But as long as he didn't find out she could do it…after all, he only said not to come to the Peacecraft Academy to check up on him…well, she wasn't going to check up on him, she had something different in mind...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo sighed loudly to himself as he rested his chin in his hands. This was SO boring! There was absolutely no way he was going to survive an entire day of peace lectures, because was practically all they did here in this school. He suddenly grinned to himself as he thought back on the events a couple of minutes ago.  
  
He and the other gundam pilots had met up outside the science room, which they knew to be their first period of the day. They had had the unfortunate luck to be assigned to be in every class that Relena was in. Needless to say, none of them were really looking forward to it. And Wufei was even more short tempered than usual and waved it off as not getting much sleep, this the braided pilot deduced was because of not having Rei- babe, his new nickname for her, to keep him warm at night. Too bad for him that his dark haired friend did not find his voicing his opinion as humorous as he did. He had bearly escaped the raging dragon with his life, literally this time. He did not even doubt the fact that Wu-man would have really scalped him for that comment, he would have to be more careful with his teasing as long as his friend was away from his raven haired lover. Duo hoped the mission wouldn't last long, for one, the idea of a new war starting made all of them irritable and on edge, and two, he had yet to have time to ask Rei if she had a sister. Sigh. A gundam pilot sacrifices so much for the innocent people of Earth and the colonies.  
  
The stealth soldier turned his attention back to the front of the class where their teacher was going into indepth detail about the workings of the human heart. His mind groaned in protest as he forced himself to listen to her, this was going to be a LONG day. A very long day…or maybe not.  
  
A devious grin crossed his face as he looked down of the back of three of his comrades. What luck! Quatre, Heero, AND Wufei were all in rows below him. The classroom was sloped down, making it ideal for throwing paper wads and spit balls. Trowa had been spared, seeing as he was in the last row and the highest, but the others were all free game. Making it look as though he was getting out paper to write notes, Duo pulled out a writing pad filled with clean, new material just waiting to be turned into miniature weapons of school day war.  
  
Carefully pulling out a sheet, he quickly scribbled a note before beginning to fold it into a hand held football. Fold here, overlap there, tuck in…and it was finished. A work of art to a bored out of his mind teenager. He waited patiently for the blonde teacher to turn around and start writing on the black board to make his move. With tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth in concentration, he held the ammo between his thumb and first finger, taking specific aim at his closest comrade. With a satisfied "thimp," he flicked the paper weapon towards a certain, unknowing Arabian. He watched with a hint of self pride as the object flew steady and true, hitting the small blonde square in the back of the head.  
  
Stifling his chuckles, he quickly turned his head to act as if he was paying attention when Quatre let out a surprised yelp and rubbed his head where the pointed corner had come in contact with it. The poor, confused boy had no idea what had just happened and glanced around in the floor for what had hit him. Upon finding his small attacker he sat back up in his chair…just in time to come face to face with Mrs. Downing.  
  
"Winner-san, I assume you're outburst was a reaction of being so enthusiastic about the working of the heart." She said with a stern voice.  
  
Little Quatre turned about ten shades of red as he nodded quickly.  
  
"H-Hai, Downing-sensei, I promise it won't happen again." He apologized, bowing his head in embarrassment.  
  
Duo couldn't help but snicker at his cherry colored friend. He really envied him on the whole blushing thing, had he been in that same situation the teacher would have given him detention for a week, but none of the female teachers (and most of the males come to think of it) could resist Q's adorable face when he blushed. If he could do that and control it he could have every teacher in the palm of his hands. Oh well, let's just see Q's reaction to the note.  
  
He watched the blonde out of the corner of his eye slowly unfold the paper, trying with all of his might to be inconspicuous, but failing miserably. He had obviously never passed notes in school when he was younger, but then again he had to remember whom he was talking about. Quatre would never have thought to do something like that, it was impolite. He smirked widely as he saw his friend blink before turning a dark scarlet. He didn't say anything TOO bad, only how there was a guy behind him that hadn't taken his eyes off the small Arabian the entire class period. He thought it was a nice warning seeing as how there were few guys at this school and Quatre probably needed to be careful, even if he was making it up, you could never tell with some people. He himself had already been hit on at breakfast by on of the resident guys, it was only fair to warn his good old buddy.  
  
Seeing that Quatre would now be permanently stained a dark candy apple red for the rest of the lesson, he decided to work on his next victim…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei let out a deep breath that she had been holding as she slipped out from behind one of the many Winner family cars. She had almost been caught when Abdul and another one of the forty men had come down to do a security check on the alarm system. Thankfully they all thought she was still up in her room sulking about her defeat with Wufei, yeah, right. Oh well, if it worked for her benefit who was she to argue?  
  
Glancing towards the door again to make sure no one was coming, she made her way swiftly over to her brand new, crimson motorcycle with gold flames that flickered down the sides she had insisted on getting. She hadn't wanted to always rely on someone else to get her somewhere, and it was a good thing too because she didn't want to have to steal a car at the moment. She climbed on and pulled the flame decorated helmet over her head and secured it safely. With a push of a button, the garage doors began to open, revealing her escape route. A smirk worked its way across her lips but disappeared as she heard hurried footsteps heading her way. They must have either heard the door, or there was a machine that told them when someone was leaving through the garage. Probably the latter she told herself seeing as how Quatre's mansion had practically everything else security wise, why not for the garage as well? Looking over her shoulder she saw Rashid and a couple more of the desert soldiers rushing towards her. Uh oh, time to go Mars, don't want to stick around and see how intimidating Arabian men can be when angered.  
  
With that she revved the engine and took off toward the still raising metal wall.  
  
"Rei-sama! Please come back! Quatre-sama told us you were to stay on the estate! REI-SAMA!" Rashid exclaimed as she was about to run into the garage door and it take her head off seeing as had yet to finish rising.  
  
Rei ducked just in time to save herself from being decapitated and made her way down the long driveway, through the gates, and away from her earlier prison. YES! She was FREE! She let out an excited laugh before turning her mind back to the road and getting herself to where she wanted to go. She would have to apologize to the Macuanats later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero could bearly hold himself back from turning around and shooting his braided comrade between the eyes. He had seen Quatre get pegged with one of Duo's little footballs so he was ready for him. When he felt the paper contraption flying towards his head he had used his reflexes and caught it. Yes, he had saved himself humiliation from being hit, but there was still a message on the paper. A message he would be sure to stuff down Maxwell's throat after class. To be blunt, Duo had openly stated that Rei was a babe and that if she hadn't been taken by Wufei he was sure they all would be fighting for her. Truthfully, he had no idea that Heero was in love with her, he didn't know how close of a mark he actually made to what really would have happened, nor did he know that after a night of freaked up and weirded out dreams about the raven haired girl, Heero Yuy was not in a mood for games.  
  
The stotic pilot of Wing Zero Custom crumpled the note in his hand and stuffed it into the depths of his pant's pocket. He really did not want to think about what he had seen that night. It was too confusing, too strange, and definitely TOO unrealistic. They had all been about some strange country and Rei, himself, and Wufei. Duo, Trowa, and Quatre had been in them as well, but not very much. Mostly he remembered a lavish ball being held and dancing with Rei. He could still see her smiling face as he twirled her around the dance floor, not to mention how beautiful she had been in it. She had been wearing an amazing, blood red dress that was covered with a layer of sheer, gold fabric that gave the illusion of live fire as it moved in the light. Half of her hair had been pulled up on the top into ringlets that graced the back of her head while the rest hung free and the ends curled into lush spirals. She had been so happy in the dream, it practically radiated from her, but for some reason he felt as if the dream was a sad one, atleast for him. He wasn't sure where they were, only that they were in a giant palace, or why there was a huge party being thrown but something told him that he didn't like the reasons.  
  
The dream hadn't been all that bad till the dance was over and Wufei approached. Rei welcomed him with opened arms and the two began to dance with the next song, leaving him to stand on the sidelines. It had been then that the other pilots had shown up. The three had walked over to him, all dressed in strange, red and gold outfits. They almost looked like old ceremonial knight uniforms he had seen in one of Duo's old movies he had made them watch. They had all seemed as if they felt sorry for him as Quatre offered him a drink and Duo wanted him to come over and meet some of the girls he had attracted during the party. Trowa, although he didn't openly state something, was watching him with regret in his eyes before glancing over the dance floor where Wufei and Rei were dancing. But the strangest of all, to Heero, was that they called him by his real name, "Odin." He had never told the others his true identity, and wasn't planning on doing so, but somehow they had known. But how?  
  
The Perfect Soldier quickly shook off the idea, it was just a dream. A dream created by his own mind as he battled with the new found feelings he was experiencing, for he had long ago stopped trying to deny them. But even though it made sense with that dream…it still didn't explain where the second had come from. Where the first had been sad, almost heart breaking even if he didn't know why, the second was horrifying. Worst that the dreams he used to have about the war, worst than even when the Zero system messed with his mind.  
  
There had been blood, a lot of it. And a battle, a big one. He had watched himself fight along side the others, but with swords. He could remember the blackness of the sky, and the cries of war as what he assumed to be their army and the enemy's clash. Their side had been losing when a woman appeared. He didn't know why but for some reason he had been relieved when she had shown up, like they had a chance in winning. He didn't understand that, how could one woman make him feel so relaxed, but she did. And he soon saw why. He never saw her up close, but the sky had been lit up enough when she suddenly shot fire from her hands that he was able to see that she was wearing a very unusual outfit. It was a skirt and white body suit and a strange sailor collar complete with red high heels and elbow gloves. The next thing he had seen was a flash of the woman, who he know realized was their age, being cradled by Wufei while they gathered around her, a large wound in her side that was allowing precious blood to escape. His logical mind was mad at Wufei for holding someone other than Rei, but in the dream all he had been able to feel was sorrow. A deep sadness that threatened to consume him faster than the hate that was growing. He had looked down and saw that a bloodied sword was held in his hand, but he felt his insides being turned to ice as he somehow knew that the blood dripping from the weapon was the girl's that was in the arms of his comrade. Out of pure shock he had dropped the sword and looked back up to come locked with girl's gaze. They were soft and gentle, filled with emotions, but none having to do with anger or hate. She had managed to say, "I forgive you, Odin." before her eyes had closed forever.  
  
At that point he had jolted up in his bed, tears cascading down his cheeks. He had not cried since his adopted father had been killed all those years ago, but last night he could not stop the tears as they continued to fall and all he could do was curl up under his covers and hope they would cease soon so he could try to forget. Forget the pain in her voice, forget the stabbing pain in his heart when he had seen her deep violet orbs close. He didn't know why he cared, he had never seen her before in his life, but for some reason it hurt as bad as if he had watched Rei die in front of him. And all he wanted to do was forget. Forget…  
  
"Yo, Hee-man! You in there!?"  
  
Heero snapped out of his thoughts and came face to face with Duo, who was centimeters away from his face and waving a hand in front of his eyes. Not even blinking he stood up and grabbed his backpack that was sitting beside his chair, and walked down the stairs to the door. Quatre walked quietly beside him, giving him worried glances every now and then.  
  
"Are you alright, Heero? You fee..seem upset." He asked, trying to coverup his slip of the tongue.  
  
"Hn."  
  
With a sigh, the blonde didn't say anything else and they continued onto their next class and to another hour of torture.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rei smiled as she stood at the entrance to the large building. Stepping inside she made her way over to a main desk where a young woman was sitting. She had dark, sandy blonde hair that was pulled up into a high bun, bright green eyes shinning from behind a pair of fashionable glasses that suited her still young face. With a kind smile, the woman nodded at her.  
  
"Hello, may I help you?" She asked cheerfully.  
  
"Umm…yes, I have an appointment I think with-" but the woman cut in.  
  
"Ah, yes, she's waiting for you, you can go right in. She's on the fifth floor, all the way to the end of the hall."  
  
Rei nodded with a smile.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"No prob hun, we could use some new blood around here anyway!" She joked lightly before shooing her towards the elevator. "Good luck! Tell me when you come out if you got in!"  
  
Laughing slightly, the raven haired priestess nodded in agreement before pushing the button that would take her to the fifth floor. She hummed softly to herself as she felt the small push of gravity as it started moving up. A few moments later the slight lift told her that it had come to a stop and she stepped in front of the doors, waiting for them to open. A long, dark carpeted hall was revealed as she stepped out and began walking to the pair of double doors at the end. She suddenly began to get nervous but quickly swallowed it. She was a senshi, she had fought demons and youma, and she could definitely handle this.  
  
Taking a deep breath, the fire warrior tightly grasped the doorknob and pushed it open. She smiled at the person waiting for her.  
  
"Hello, Une-sama, I'm here for that assessment to get into the Preventors I talked to you about…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
^_~ How many of you saw this coming? I bet you all thought I was just going to have her enroll at the school! Oh well, I hope I surprised at least SOME of you, if I didn't then at least I hope you liked the chapter. Please tell me what you think and what you think is going to happen. I love hearing some of your guesses! Till later! Ja ne. 


End file.
